Scraps
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: These are some of my unfinished story ideas/plot bunnies for Naruto/HP. Some of them are up for adoption, some not. (Fem!Harry) (AU!)
1. Troublesome Woman

**Troublesome Woman**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

So, one of my favorite Naruto-characters is Shikamaru. And I adore Fem!harry. However, I cannot seem to write anything coherent with the two of them together. If you want, you can adopt this snippet. Just send me a PM or drop a review.

Enjoy yourselves!

W

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Cho Chang sighed as she contemplated the parchment lying innocuously in front of her. The young Ravenclaw felt tears welling up behind her eyelids, straining against her resolve to fall.

Only a few days ago, the Asian teen had lost her boyfriend to the ambitions of an insane Dark Lord. She could still see the utterly still, unmoving form of his body whenever the teen closed her eyes. It provoked fresh tears every time.

Cho couldn't imagine what Lily Potter must suffer at this moment. The poor girl had witnessed Cedric's murder, had been kidnapped and forced to live through whatever torture Voldemort or his lackeys could devise.

Cho had sneaked into the hospital wing after midnight, reading through her file. It shocked and horrified her to the core. All those rumors about fighting for her life each year, the Basilisk - they were actually fact, not fictional lies spread by enthusiastic fans. Not to mention what Madam Pomfrey suspected to be behind Lily's lithe frame...

All in all, Cho felt as if she didn't have any other choice in the matter. At least none which would allow her to live peacefully with a clear conscience.

So the pretty witch resolutely dipped her quill into the inkwell on her desk, beginning to write a long-overdue letter to her mother's family. They were the Gatekeepers, the ones who tried to balance the universe, and she would do her duty as was expected of her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Lily Potter sighed as she sat herself down on the only non-vandalized swing in her favorite park. It was her go-to place to escape the oppressive atmosphere of Number Four aka Her Personal Hell On Earth.

She didn't mind the suspicious glares of various house-wives or their daughters nor did she notice the leering gazes of several boys her age which had both followed her on the way to the park like a lost puppy. At least the teen didn't mind as much as in her younger years, when all she had to worry about was the impossibly long list of chores the Dursleys expected completed or how much food she'd receive today.

No, Lillian Dorea Potter worried about much more serious things these days such as Dark Lords out for her blood, her irresponsible escapee godfather and the strange silence from her two best friends.

They still wrote her, sure, but nothing useful beyond missing her. However, the summer was only beginning, so the teen figured they might be too busy reuniting with their own families at the moment to sit down and write her about anything other than how much they worried about her.

Lily sighed deeply once more, noting the height of the sun. Aunt Petunia doubtlessly had prepared a delicious lunch for her 'Dinky Diddidums' and impatiently awaited the young girl's arrival so the vile woman could boss her niece around some more.

Usually, it served to improve Aunt Petunia's confidence before she left to one of her knitting groups. Those vultures always quipped maliciously at each other until one of them broke, leaving in tears. Often, due to her 'delinquent'-reputation among the neighborhood, these barbs were aimed at Lily's maternal aunt in lieu of the teen herself.

Therefore, the young girl decided to stay where she was at the moment, deeming the loss of one measly meal worth some peace of mind.

For Lily Potter was not a normal girl of fourteen years. It began with her wild, messy red hair, over her almond-shaped hazel eyes flecked deliberately with emerald to the unusual scar adorning her forehead. The strangest thing about the teen though, was her ability to use magic, which enabled her to call herself a witch.

For the last four years, the redhead had learned how to transfigure matches into needles, how to brew potions both to heal and harm - even to fly on a racing broom. In short, Lily was a witch in training.

Feeling a different set of eyes on her, the young girl opened her own to survey the near-empty park. Her gaze landed on a brunette boy about her age who stood several feet away from her, surveying the cloudless sky.

Curious, because she hadn't seen him anywhere near Privet Drive before, Lily scrutinized the other teen from her perch on the swing. He had long-ish hair pulled back in a ponytail (which was shaped like a pineapple of all things), his eyes were a dark brown color and his body betrayed a lot of activity, although his posture seemed lazy. There was an air of self-confidence, boredom, laziness and well-concealed danger around him which Lily couldn't shake off.

She narrowed her eyes at the brunette stranger, wondering if he wanted the same thing all of those brainless idiots who had propositioned her before tried to get.

Before either of them could open their mouths to say anything though, Dudley and his posse strutted over to them, piggy eyes fixated on the lonely witch sitting on the swing. Dudley stopped a few steps in front of her, next to the new guy. He mock-jovially swung an arm around the stranger's shoulders, attempting to seem like a well-meaning kid. "Mate, you shouldn't talk to _her._ Don't you know who she is?"

However, to everyone's surprise, the brunette stranger shook Dudley's sweaty, fat arm off his shoulders in a lazy, clearly deliberate move. "No."

"Then let me tell you. That's the Freak, Lily Potter. She's a no good-"

It seemed the temperature dropped several degrees. The stranger narrowed his eyes further in Dudley's direction. Frightened, the idiot posse dispersed relatively quickly.

Lily knew they'd be back soon though. "Come on. We better disappear from around here. They'll get reinforcements," the only female teen present sighed.

The stranger muttered something in another language, but followed her after releasing a sigh himself. Resigning herself to some company, Lily led the new guy to her favorite tree, climbing it until they were out of sight of anyone on the ground looking up. It surprised her a bit that the other teen could keep up with her, but then she reconsidered his muscles.

"So, who are you?" Lily asked curiously. No one had ever defended her against Dudley before - without caving in under peer pressure later on or wanting something in return. Understandably, she was a bit more concerned about this stranger's intentions.

"Shikamaru Nara."

She nodded tensely at him, figuring that was a nice enough response. "Lily Potter. But you already knew that."

Wondering what someone so obviously against everything Privet Drive stood for was doing here, Lily contemplated if she should ask him more questions.

"Who were those guys?" her new acquaintance questioned deceptively lightly.

Sighing, the redhead leaned back against the tree-trunk. "My cousin Dudley and his minions. They're pigs, as you might have noticed. Since Dud's the worst of them, he's the leader. They beat up little kids or otherwise terrorize the neighborhood. Unfortunately, you're on their hit list, too, now, for defending me. In case you hadn't known, I'm supposed to be the easy weirdo delinquent around here."

Another sigh was her only reply. For a long moment, the two stared at the sky in silence. Lily wrapped her arms around her knees, wishing for the hundredth time she knew what was going on.


	2. Troublesome

**Troublesome**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara x Elain Hyacinthia Potter (Fem!Harry)

This is another ShikaxHarry idea that never took off. This one is also up for adoption; just send me a PM or drop a review if you're interested. I will then add the name, title and if possible story number once it has been adopted.

Thanks! Have a great day!

W

PS: All of my fics have been updated/posted from my phone. Sorry for any mistakes.

PPS: Please also check out the new chapter of _A New Blossom_ , _The Scarecrow's Secret_ and or _Hermione's Guide_...!

* * *

 **Chapter**

* * *

Shikamaru felt like cursing or bashing his head into a wall or something equally strenuous as well as stupid. He was a genius, there were hundreds of different ways to temporarily maim himself, each appealing more the longer he thought about it.

This was supposed to be an easy mission for him, the Panther. He had been ordered to shadow a noble who was almost as important as a Jinchurikki to the Hidden Villages they lived in. A civilian girl of seventeen years.

 _What could happen_ , he had foolishly thought when Tsunade-sama tasked him with this mission, _she was just a silly noble?_

Well, apparently, he should have asked what couldn't happen to his unfortunate target. She was hunted by terrorists, basically declared a missing-nin from their government, a witch (!) and cursed with the worst luck possible.

Not even _Naruto_ had been this bad in their genin days.

How had it come to this?

Shikamaru managed to follow their group thanks to a tracking seal placed inconspicuously on his target's back.

He had watched slightly impressed as she planned to infiltrate the worst possible place for her to be, had observed at a distance how the slip of a girl plotted to rob a bank never before broken into successfully. Had felt for her as she suffered through unmentionable horror at the hands of an insane woman unfortunately blood-related to her. Shikamaru had thought up a plan to free her and friends when a strange wrinkly creature interfered.

Now, he watched as she prepared for a sacrifice, having witnessed a horrific example of what cruelty humans can possess.

He followed her into the strange basin swirling with silvery liquid. It reminded him of the Yamanaka's techniques.

Startled green, green eyes focused on him as soon as she noticed another presence nearby.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" she demanded forcefully.

"I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to follow you everywhere," he said, grateful that his ANBU mask hardly resembled a Death Eater's.

Surely, she had noticed how certain maps appeared when she needed them? Or how pursuers never returned?

Obviously not, judging by her narrow-eyed glare.

"Why did Snape die then?" she hissed angrily. "Why didn't you save him? Why were we captured, Hermione tortured? Why -?!"

Shikamaru sighed, glaring back at her. "I'm responsible for 'your' safety. I was going to break you out when that -"

"Dobby. His name was Dobby."

"Dobi appeared. Also, haven't you wondered how smooth your quest has been until now? I organized those troublesome maps for you, protected you from detection for as long as possible," Shikamaru justified himself, his voice almost deadpan.

Disbelief warred with intense surprise, clear as day in her expressive eyes.

"Wh-what?" she spluttered incoherently.

"Troublesome," the Nara sighed. They didn't have time for this. "I was hired to protect you from everything, even yourself, troublesome woman. This is such a drag. I should have declined the mission."

"Mission? Drag? Why are you even still here if it's so troublesome?" Potter-hime demanded angrily.

"Someone hired me to be your bodyguard. If I return before completing my mission, I will be fired at best," Shikamaru explained nonchalantly. "For the length of my mission, I will stay with you."


	3. Still Waters Are Deep prologue

**Still Waters Are Deep Prologue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** major character death, language, mentions of character death, canon-typical violence, fem!Harry, gore, dark themes, major plot holes

* * *

This is supposed to become Fem!HarryxSakumo in the end. I have a few more chapters, which will be uploaded when I find the time. Basically, she doesn't remember her previous life all that clearly, at least until a tragic event.

Have a great day,

W

PS: Comsidering the massive interest in Still Waters, I'm now back to working on it. All thanks go to EmptySurface for reigniting my interest in the fic! (11/10 2015)

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

Senju Tsunade, only six years old and already regarded as the Senju clan's princess, peaked around the corner of the dimly lit corridor. A cousin had answered the door when they heard someone knocking.

Her aunt-by-marriage, Hoshiko, had been sent for, to come immediately to the sitting room. The expression on the cousin's face had not boded well for the beautiful kunoichi.  
Tsunade wanted to find out what had happened. Her favorite aunt was 'delicate' at the moment, according to her mother, whatever that meant exactly, and should not be upset at all.

Therefore it surprised the young heiress when she recognized one of her uncle's students' voice. What business had Sarutobi Hiruzen with Aunt Hoshiko?

"There is nothing to forgive, Saru," Aunt Hoshiko could be heard. Although her voice sounded kind of strange. Like she was trying very hard not to cry. Tsunade could relate to that. Crying was always awful.

Then she realized that her aunt had been upset by whatever news 'Saru' had brought with himself. What had happened? She had to find out, darn it!

There was the scuffing of toes on tatami mats - the signal for Tsunade's immediate escape. She hid in the shadows as her aunt escorted Sarutobi-san outside. Before they parted ways, the Senju bowed as deeply and respectfully as possible in her fattening state (although Kā-chan always reprimanded her for saying such Not Nice things), murmuring hoarsely: "Good luck, Hokage-sama."

What did Aunt Hoshiko mean by Hokage-sama? Uncle Tobi was the Hokage! Or was he? Had something happened to Uncle Tobi? Was that why Aunt Hoshiko tried not to cry?

As soon as the door had closed again, this time behind Sarutobi-san, the older female sought out the little blonde girl's hiding place. "You can come out now, Tsuna-chan. How much did you hear?"

"Why did you call Sarutobi-san Hokage-sama, Oba-chan?" Tsunade countered, completely unrepentant for eavesdropping.

Her aunt sighed. She motioned for the child to join her on the comfy cushions, hugging Tsunade close to her side. "Do you remember what happened to your honorable grandfather, little one?"

The little blonde nodded seriously. "He died for the village."

Aunt Hoshiko nodded as well. "Your Uncle Tobi - won't be coming home again either," she explained, a stubborn tear leaking and running down the lightly scarred cheek. Then another. And another. Suddenly, her super strong, calm, reserved and intensely private aunt began to cry bitterly.

So, Tsunade did what her own Kā-chan always did when she was upset: awkwardly hugging her aunt. A moment later, her mom arrived to take over consoling Hoshiko-oba, sending Tsunade off to bed. Just before closing the sliding doors, the little girl heard her precious aunt ask: "What will happen now, Kin-chan? Tobi-kun... He was supposed to raise our child! Our baby..."

"Hush, Hoshi-chan. The clan will raise your child if it truly is required. I'm sure, Tsu-chan will love to be his or her big sister. She always asks for a sibling."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Her aunt was having a baby! A teeny, tiny baby! Of course she would look out for her cousin! Uncle Tobi had looked out for her too, after her grandda's death!

Besides, maybe she would finally have someone to play with. If Aunt Hoshiko was any indication, her new cousin would kick ass (something her mom had said once, thinking her blonde hellion had been out of hearing range) regardless of gender. Although Tsunade would prefer to play and train with another girl...

* * *

Four months later, one Senju Rurimi was born. She had inherited her father's uncommonly white hair and her mother's quiet nature. Except for a short, surprised squeal the newborn didn't cry at all.

Hoshiko held her daughter, kissing her brow and smiling while tears dripped down her face. Then, Tsunade was admitted to the room.

"Come meet your cousin, Senju Rurimi, Tsuna-chan," her mother encouraged gently.  
Even though there were tears in her eyes as well, the older woman sounded happy.  
Tsunade readily accepted the infant when her aunt handed her over.

"She will need someone to look out for her. I know, technically speaking, that Rimi-chan is your cousin, but she needs a big sister more than any cousin. Do you accept, Senju Tsunade?" Aunt Hoshiko asked in her usual soft, yet intense manner.

The little blonde nodded, cautiously stroking the red baby cheeks. They were curiously soft. "I'll be the best," the child promised sincerely.

Then, Aunt Hoshiko pressed a kiss against her forehead, blessing her in a short prayer. Afterward she held Rimi-chan for a while, whispering important-sounding advice to her.

Two hours later, the widely renowned kunoichi Senju-Fujimara Hoshiko had died due to the aftereffects of childbirth. Previous injuries and miscarriages had hindered her from conceiving and carrying to term before, but when it happened, the medics couldn't stop the hemorrhaging until it was too late for the inspirational, softly-spoken woman.


	4. Still Waters Are Deep Ch 1

**Still Waters Are Deep 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** see previous chapter

* * *

~ Chapter One ~

* * *

Rurimi woke when her hurricane of a cousin loudly barged into her bedroom, proclaiming it time to get up and ready for school. Today was the young girl's first day at the Academy, at only barely six years of age. (Her birthday had been the day before.) Sighing softly, Rurimi moved to the bathroom, absentmindedly grabbing the clothes Tsunade-nee held out for her to take.

After she was dressed, the blonde gently combed the short, spiky hair for her little sister. Both girls sat in front of a small mirror, so they could look at each other while Tsunade-nee worked.

"You're going to be just fine, so no worries, Rimi-imouto. There's nothing to be afraid of. Do your homework diligently, pay attention in class and always continue your training at home. If you manage to, at least attempt to befriend someone. Always be polite - but you already are either way. If that doesn't work, kick the boys where they hurt the most and go for the girl's face. Got it?" Her blonde cousin listed everything quite authoritatively, demanding a quick affirmation.

"Yes, nee-chan," Rurimi replied readily, knowing she would regret any other response. Tsunade herself tended to adhere to the 'hit first, fast, and hard, and then ask questions'-strategy when dealing with others. Her big sister was scarily strong - especially when angered. It only worsened after she had begun training under Sandaime-sama himself six years ago.

Cinnamon met emerald as the two girls' eyes connected via the mirror.

"Good. I'll bring you to school today and collect you later on, unless Sensei plans on some sort of mission out of the village. In that case, either Kā-san will wait for you at the gates or someone else from the clan," Tsunade-nee continued briskly.

Again, Rurimi nodded a confirmation. She even managed a shy smile. A soft, encouraging nudge from the Other helped settle some of the young girl's nerves.

The blonde smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles in the green t-shirt kimono her 'imouto' was wearing, held together by a white belt - matching the seams of her top. Underneath this the six-year-old wore light mesh armor. The outfit was completed by mesh leggings and white cargo pants, worn under a green apron skirt. Her kunai-holster and a small pouch, both pragmatic gifts from various relatives for Rurimi's last birthday, only emphasized her serious air.

"Very good. You look smart, professional, and pretty. Like a true kunoichi," Tsunade-nee added, stern demeanor softening a little. "Your parents would have been very proud of you, especially today."

The younger Senju smiled gratefully, emerald orbs beaming at her sister-figure. "Thank you, Tsu-nee," she whispered softly, allowing the childish nickname to slip through for once.

Her blonde sibling hugged her tightly (a little _too_ tightly) before they were called down for breakfast. Both girls left together, hands linked as they had always been.

* * *

Mito-obaa-sama had already arrived downstairs, smiling warmly at the two young kunoichi. Both girls hugged her and gave the still vibrantly red-haired woman their usual good morning-greeting, rewarded by a grandmotherly kiss on the cheek. Kin-oba-chan shooed them off to sit, placing two bowls of the dreaded rice porridge in front of the children.

Several Senju clansmen (and women) wished the white-haired girl good luck for her first day at the Academy. The shy girl always blushed pinkly at receiving so much attention, but politely thanked each and every one of the well-wishers.

They ate quickly, mindful of the hot rice, to avoid burning their tongues. Then, Rurimi retrieved her writing utensils, received another round of hugs and kisses from her aunt and adopted grandmother, before leaving alongside Tsunade-nee. The two women would arrive a little later for the entrance ceremony - apparently some chores had to be completed first.

* * *

On the way to their destination, the two Senju were greeted warmly by various villagers. Rurimi always blushed modestly, embarrassed to receive so much attention when she personally had done nothing to earn it. However, the timid girl unfailingly replied with a polite nod or shy wave. Most older women cooed at her 'adorableness', the rest sighed, muttering something about their own children never behaving this politely.

Tsunade-nee just looked approvingly at her little sister, a proud smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Their peaceful walk was interrupted by two boys that independently from each other joined the Senju heiresses.

A white-haired boy with red facial markings called: "Hey Flatchest! What are you doing?"  
Tsunade-nee glared darkly at the boy, promising painful retribution in his near future.

"This is my idiot teammate, Jiraiya. That's Orochimaru. Creep, Idiot, meet my imouto, Senju Rurimi. Today's her first day at the Academy. You better not ruin it," the blonde growled angrily.

Rurimi bowed politely towards the two boys, muttering something along the lines of 'nice to meet you'. Orochimaru-san and Jiraiya-san obviously had not expected such a meek response, judging by their stunned expressions.

"You sure you two're related?" Jiraiya-san tactlessly wondered out loud, stealing incredulous glances at the temperamental blonde and timid civilian.

Tsunade-nee just rolled her eyes at his question, bonking his head. Hard. "Yes."  
Then, she retook her little sister's hand, guiding them towards the Academy building.

* * *

Rurimi gulped fearfully as she cautiously took in the many mingling children who would attempt to become shinobi and kunoichi in the future. The shy girl almost gave in to the temptation to hide behind her big sister, just to escape from the many curious stares directed at her by the crowd. Many immediately dismissed the timid six-year-old who obviously wanted to crawl desperately into her cousin's reassuring embrace.

After an encouraging nod and friendly shove from Tsunade-nee, tentatively Rurimi approached her year-mates. With a last wave to her blonde sister, the young girl smiled shyly at the people closest to her.

A purple-haired girl with brown eyes returned the gesture with a friendly grin. "Heya! I'm Yamamoto Miné! Who are you?"

Rurimi bowed politely in greeting. "Senju Rurimi. Please take good care of me, Yamamoto-san."

The purplette's grin broadened. She then proclaimed cheerfully: "Nice to meet ya. But ya can just call me Miné-chan. 'Cause we're gonna be best friends! Just you wait!"

Unfortunately, Hokage-sama arrived in that moment, starting the traditional entrance ceremony. Sandaime-sama had prepared an inspirational speech about the Will of Fire and Konoha, but Rurimi couldn't remember a single word of it after he finished. It must have been good though, because Mito-obaa-sama applauded approvingly, a genuine smile adorning her face.

Afterward, the children were separated into groups, their respective classes for the foreseeable future. Tsunade-nee had said that a lot of the hopefuls dropped out for various reasons until about third year. Depending on the number of remaining students, the classes would be fused into a single large group.

Before Rurimi followed her newly-appointed sensei to their classroom, the white-haired girl quickly sent one last look to her sister. Tsunade-nee smiled encouragingly, reassuring the reserved girl. Her blonde nee-chan even appeared to be quite proud of the fact she had managed to somehow speak to another girl (who luckily had been placed in her class as well).

Miné-chan caught her look, prompting an embarrassed Rurimi to duck her head timidly. She was afraid to have provoked mocking remarks, but the purplette just grinned understandingly.

Instead of commenting though, the other kunoichi-in-training simply slipped an arm around her shoulders, playfully ruffling the spiky, shoulder-length hair.

That's when Rurimi snuck a peak at her new friend, knowing school would not be as terrifying an experience as she had expected beforehand.

* * *

The Other kept quiet during most of the time Rurimi spent at the Academy. Sometimes she felt a gentle nudge of reassurance or interest, but usually the voice remained neutral in regards to the curriculum. Nevertheless, occasionally Rurimi suspected that the Other disapproved of the lessons, or more precisely their content.

However, as a Senju, especially the only daughter of Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, her very life depended on knowing how to defend herself against potential assassins or kidnappers.

Additionally, a lot of high expectations were placed on Rurimi's small shoulders, mainly due to her late father's and uncle's prowess as widely-feared and respected shinobi.

Moreover, a smaller fraction of the older veterans also remembered her mother, one of the most powerful kunoichi of her generation.

Kin-oba-chan had assured the dainty six-year-old on multiple occasions that her parents would be proud of her no matter what she decided to become and advised the child to forge her own path. According to the retired kunoichi, this was the best way to honor her late parents' legacy.

* * *

The first day at the Academy would prove to set an ongoing example for the following ones. Miné-chan arranged for the two to sit together, in an easily defendable corner of the room. From there, they still had a good vantage point of the blackboard and their sensei.

Said teacher was an older Chūnin, around thirty years of age, who wore the standard uniform of his rank. His black hair was cropped short to the scalp, directing one's focus to a set of sharp, light-blue eyes. Several scars lined his face, testament of the fact that he had been part of the First Shinobi World War as well as other battles. Apparently, the Chūnin preferred shaving over grooming a beard, allowing for the full effect of his sharp cheekbones to come to light.

"Good morning, class. My name is Furokawa Takeshi. You may address me as Furokawa-sensei or Sensei. I will be your teacher for the foreseeable future. If you are unhappy about this fact, feel free to leave at anytime. Just don't expect to be welcomed back into my classroom. This is your only chance. Use it."

Then, he jumped straight into a long lecture on the history of the village, barking at the group of clueless children to take notes. (Somehow, he knew that only Miné-chan and Rurimi actually had taken out their writing utensils. Both girls had placed them on the table in front of themselves so no rummaging was necessary.)

Furokawa-sensei talked for an hour or so about the history of Konoha, then proceeded to begin his math lesson. Followed by a writing and reading class.

Soon enough, the day at the Academy ended, freeing all those within for the afternoon.  
Miné-chan accompanied her new friend to the gates, hands clasped tightly. (That way the crowd would be unable to accidentally separate them.)

Tsunade-nee patiently waited to collect her little sister, just as she had promised earlier, by the entrance. Rurimi beamed at her nee-chan, proudly introducing her first friend.

"Nice to meet you," the fierce blonde said in response, smiling at the purplette. She approved after a long searching look that seemed to examine the younger kunoichi's very soul.

Miné-chan bowed politely. "You too!"

They exchanged some smalltalk, before the two Senju left for their clan compound. Rurimi was invited to play with Miné-chan for an hour or so after school the next day.

On their way home, Tsunade-nee grinned. "So, that wasn't bad, was it?"

Her little sister blushed faintly, ducking her head. "No. We have a very strong sensei, Furokawa-san. He is very loud, but I like his explanations," the white-haired civilian explained quietly.

Her blonde cousin chuckled. "Only you, Rimi-chan!"

* * *

Thus, the young Senju spent her days. If possible, Tsunade would bring the white-haired girl to the Academy, wish her a good day and then Miné-chan would bound over, cheerfully greeting her friend. The two paid close attention while class was in session, both wanting to do their best, but had quite the fun during lunch break.

None of the other girls joined their small group, usually teaming up with others of their same class. (Meaning civilian-born with civilian-born, clan-child with clan-child.) Boys in general still believed girls were icky and vice versa.

After school finished, Miné-chan and Rurimi would play for an hour, either at the nearest park or at their respective homes. Someone would come to collect the child in question.

Then, Mito-oba-sama and Kin-oba-chan would train Tsunade-nee and Rurimi for another two hours before dinner. At the moment, the younger kunoichi refined her chakra control and meditated while her two sensei attempted to disrupt her concentration through various means.

Following dinner, the white-haired child would complete her homework for the next day. Afterward she went to bed, resting for a new dawn.

Thus, time flew by.


	5. Still Waters Are Deep Ch 2

**Still Waters Are Deep 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** major character death, language, mentions of character death, canon-typical violence, fem!Harry, gore, dark themes, major plot holes

* * *

~ Chapter Two ~

* * *

(Four years later)

* * *

Aged ten, Rurimi silently woke two days after her last birthday. She had been dreaming one of those strange dreams again, about flying cars and indignant owls and trees that could lash out independently. Something, the Other, told her that the dream was not just a dream, but a little more.

Absentmindedly, still contemplating the strange thought, Rurimi bathed and dressed herself for the last time she would see the Academy as a student. Hopefully. (Tsunade-nee had secretly informed her sister about the second graduation exam. Now, if she had just explained how to avoid failing!)

The young girl slipped into a larger version of her beloved emerald kimono-top, fastening the cloth over her newest mesh armor with a white cord. Then, the white-haired child checked the position of her mesh leggings, shin-length pants and apron skirt.

Her utility belt - a truly thoughtful present from her older sister - held up the larger-than-average pouch on her hip. It contained a first-aid kit. Just in case of an emergency.

Strapping several concealed and open weapons onto her person, finishing with the brandnew tantō Mito-oba-sama had gifted her with, the young kunoichi regarded her mirror image.

She saw a young girl with wild, spiky, shoulder-length, white hair (some of which fell into her face), deep, emerald eyes, unevenly proportioned lips and an oval-shaped face. Her ears had been pierced, now sporting small, matted silver studs in the form of miniature dragons. They had been a graduation gift from Miné-chan, her best friend.

Deciding she looked like a serious, professional kunoichi, the ten-year-old fastened a new, green headband depicting the Leaf-symbol around her forehead, keeping stray strands of hair from falling into her eyes and thus obstructing her view.

Finished, Rurimi left her bedroom in search of some breakfast. She would need her strength today.

"You look good," Tsunade-nee commented, tiredly shuffling out of her own bedroom.

Team Hiruzen had just returned from their mission last night, after three exhausting weeks outside of the village.

Rurimi thanked her cousin for the nice compliment, the two females entering the designated breakfast room at the same time.

A hyper two-year-old crashed into their legs only seconds later, cheerfully greeting them both at the same time. Nawaki-chan hugged his two sisters before allowing them to proceed with their breakfast.

Everyone talked quietly about whatever plans they had for the day and some promised to meet up later on, at the hot springs. Tsunade-nee warned the women of Jiraiya's return, emphasizing his irredeemable peeping tom-habits.

Innocently, Nawaki-kun inquired what such a thing was.

In response, his blonde sister only stopped short of radiating Killing Intent and growled: "If you know what's good for you, you'll never become one."

* * *

After breakfast, the young kunoichi left the clan compound, heading to the Academy. Kin-oba-chan and Nawaki-kun accompanied her for a stretch, until they reached the park where the toddler would exhaust his energy levels for nap-time.

xxx

Miné-chan pounced on her best friend as soon as she came into range. Rurimi giggled slightly, amused by the purplette's quirk.

The two girls chattered quietly, speculating who they would join as teammates.

Miné-chan hoped to get on a team with an Uchiha and Aburame, mainly because neither clan was renowned for producing big talkers. Although some of the arrogance seemed inheritable, in the Uchiha's case at least.

Rurimi just prayed for a functional team and a competent sensei. She had heard the horror stories of her sister's dysfunctional team - albeit the three seemed to mellow out slowly, in regards to each other.

The two girls seated themselves in their usual spots, discreetly taking note of all those that had also passed the Academy exam.

Then, Furokawa-sensei slammed the doors open, a sadistic grin fixed on his scarred face. Inwardly he probably had already begun to celebrate the fact that he would be rid of them in a short few moments.

"Conduct yourselves as proper shinobi or suffer the consequences," he barked out before rattling off names and team placements.

Miné-chan was paired up with a civilian-born, Taki Ginro, and a Hyuuga by the name Noburo. Their Jōnin-sensei turned out to be a stern kunoichi, a former student of Rurimi's father.

Finally, Furokawa-sensei reached the last team: "Team Nine, under Jōnin Nara Shikata, Uchiha Jiro, Senju Rurimi and Takano Hayato."

Immediately, the shy girl felt two distinct glares directed at her. Great, she thought miserably, why did it have to be them?

Neither boy particularly liked her. One, for her late father's decision to entrust the Military Police to the Uchiha clan (Jiro-san thought it a horrible slight against his ancestors in general and his father in particular).

The other, for the mistaken interpretation of Rurimi's shyness. Takano-san had always considered the white-haired girl's behavior as the physical manifestation of a clan's arrogance and aloofness towards civilian-born shinobi.

When, in fact, the girl in question simply did not know how to convey that she felt uncomfortable discussing her absent parents and other inquires of a - what she considered - private nature.

Miné-chan patted her shoulder consolingly, before leaving with her teammates to eat lunch together. (Their senseis would come to collect them later on.)

With a sigh, the white-haired kunoichi approached her two teammates with a heavy heart. Rurimi already feared the rejection she knew was most likely in her near future, but soldiered on regardless. "My name is Senju Rurimi. Please do me the honor of joining my humble self for lunch today, so that we may acquaint ourselves a little with each other until Sensei arrives," the genin managed to get out with only a faint hint of a stutter ringing through.

Both boys nearly ignored her formal, polite bow, but then their manners forcefully kicked in and they returned her somewhat stilted introduction.

Quickly the trio settled on the first affordable restaurant they could find - a new barbecue place ran by one of the more adventurous civilian Akimichi - and ordered their food.

As they waited, no one spoke, allowing the uncomfortable silence to spread.

Swallowing the frog in her scratchy throat, Rurimi opened her mouth once more: "What is your favorite food? I like Red Bean Soup the best."

The Uchiha regarded her stoically, before deciding he didn't like to lose face in a casual conversation, to the manifestations of all the dislike he felt. "Yakitori," he grunted out, teeth clenched.

Takano-san shrugged a little helplessly. "I prefer my mom's homemade meals, especially her Udon."

With a small smile, the sole girl in their midst shyly acknowledged his reply. "My aunt always prepares the best Red Bean Soup. She insists on cooking our favorite meals for birthdays, regardless of age. It's her duty as the Lady."

Finally Takano-san relaxed slightly. "So, are you someone important to your clan?"

Both the Uchiha and Rurimi reacted surprised to his question. One scoffed, the other sighed softly.

"No. She's the only daughter of the second son, aunt to the clan heir and heiress presumptive. Although Tsunade- _hime_ is older than her. She's the blonde chick that collected Senju-hime here from the Academy at times," Uchiha-san explained seemingly bored, derision underlining his voice.

Rurimi restrained herself from rolling her eyes at his belligerent attitude.

"So why do people treat you like you're some princess?" Takano-san questioned, confused.

"She's the daughter of Senju Tobirama," the Uchiha pressed out, intense dislike dripping from his words.

Takano-san turned wide eyes onto the poor girl. "You're the Nidaime's daughter?" he whispered, quite visibly astonished.

However, Rurimi only modestly blushed, attempting to hide her embarrassment. She did not want to be known as the daughter of the second Hokage, but as her own person. The white-haired kunoichi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, twisting her fingers awkwardly. "Yes. Do you have siblings?"

Takano-san nodded, explaining that he had three younger brothers and two elder ones (whom had chosen civilian careers in the family business), accepting the change of topic.  
The Uchiha had a younger sister, as it turned out. Her name was Mikoto and she was only a year old at the moment.

Then, the three newly-minted genin spoke about other inconsequential topics, although the boys took up most of the conversation.

Rurimi kept quiet, her mind wandering. She was partially too shy to contribute much, but the kunoichi also liked to listen to others talk more than necessarily taking part in a conversation of any kind.

Her aunt always smiled and said she had inherited her mother's private, soft-spoken nature and her father's tendency to overanalyze everything.  
Still, the young child listened to each word; spoken and implied.

* * *

Soon enough, their lunch break had reached its end, seeing all three returning to their old classroom to await the arrival of their potential sensei.

Before they retook their seats, this time next to each other, Rurimi quietly whispered about the secret second test, to share this particular piece of information with her new teammates. Both appeared disbelieving and outraged, yet held their tongues in front of the rest of the class.

Sensei after sensei entered to retrieve their respective students. Suddenly, they were the only ones left.

Rurimi quietly suggested a game they had learned in order to refine their chakra control, to pass the time. Both boys agreed to her idea, beginning to play until their sensei arrived. (Whenever that would be...)

Around thirty minutes later, a tall, brunette male entered the classroom. He appeared to be quite harrassed, brown hair in disarray and clothes covered in strange smudges.  
"Troublesome. Follow me," he ordered them, leading the small group outside.

* * *

Eventually, the four reached a small, secluded, peaceful clearing.

The Jōnin motioned for the genin to sit comfortably. He himself slouched further, emphasizing the lazy aura around his person.

"Nara Shikata, current clan head of the Nara clan. Say three things you like, dislike, your dream for the future, name and age, and why you chose this career," he ordered the three children. A nod signaled that the sole girl was supposed to begin.

"Senju Rurimi, ten. I like Red Bean Soup, spending time with my family and learning about medicine. I dislike the special treatment I receive for being my father's daughter, strife between teammates and weak, fangirlish kunoichi. My dream is to become someone my parents can be proud of. I chose to become a kunoichi to better protect my family and to honor my parents' memories," the young kunoichi stated quietly, clamming up right after. Her unique eyes were fixed on the gras held between her fingers, avoiding direct contact with the others' gazes.

The Nara nodded thoughtfully. Then, he motioned to Takano-san who sat next to the Senju.

"Takano Hayato, twelve. I like my mom's udon, ninjutsu and my family. I dislike discrimination against civilian-born shinobi, arrogance and rats. My dream is to become a Jōnin and prove that civilian-born shinobi are just as good as clan-born ones. I chose to become a shinobi because I wanted to do something different."

Again, Nara-sama simply nodded.

"Uchiha Jiro, eleven. I like my little sister, Katon-jutsu, and my clan. I dislike that the Uchiha are usually confined to being the Military Police, Senju Tobirama, and traitors. My dream is to awaken my Sharingan. I chose to become a shinobi because it was expected of me."

The Jōnin sighed, mumbling another 'troublesome' under his breath, but nodded. "Alright then. If you manage to survive my test, I'll introduce myself fully to you. If not, you'll be sent back to the Academy if you're still interested and alive."

None of the three seemed particularly shocked, already having known about the second exam before they were officially acknowledged as new genin.

"You have an hour to show me what you're capable of, to prove to me that you're worth my time and attention. But first, I suggest you find me," the man told the trio, then vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Immediately, the two boys began cursing, hastily jumping up from their comfortable positions on the grass.

"Senju! What are you doing? We need to find Sensei!" Uchiha-san barked out, clearly annoyed.

Rurimi blinked at him with confusion. "So you know where he is? I suggest we pool what information we have on Nara-sama once we find a spot that's less exposed."

Stunned by her calm words, the two boys followed the usually incredibly meek, timid kunoichi into the trees. They hid in the crown of one of the oldest trees, so they would notice if shadows crept up on them.

"What do you know about Nara-sama?" Takano-san demanded anxiously.

Rurimi sighed. "Nara Shikata-sama is the current leader of the Nara clan. Jōnin-level, mastered the secret jutsu of his clan. He can manipulate shadows with his will and chakra, so watch out for anything like that. Those shadows are said to capture enemies easily. The Nara-clan has been allied with the Akimichi- and Yamanaka-clans for generations, so Nara-sama will probably know techniques that complement theirs. The Nara clan is also known for their laziness, high-quality medicine, deer and high intelligence. An uncle of mine always complains about losing shogi against an old Nara comrade from the First War," the white-haired kunoichi rattled off absentmindedly, already calculating how many moves they were behind. "Nara-sama is married to Nara Hanako, retired Chūnin-level kunoichi; they have just had a son, I think. He's known as an above-average strategist and accomplished veteran of the First World War."

Both boys stared disbelievingly at the tiny girl for a moment. They had never heard her speak so much in one day, much less one setting.

"Right," Takano-san muttered lowly. "Anything else?"

"Don't underestimate him. Ever. We don't have a chance in hell to win against him individually, but as a team our chances would rise about five percent," Rurimi added thoughtfully.

Uchiha-san snorted but nodded in grudging agreement. Takano-san nervously ran a hand through his hair. "So our chances to win are about where exactly?"

"Five percent, in the absolute best scenario I could think of. Worst case is zero percent chance of survival. For any of us," the white-haired ten-year-old continued drily.

"Father has deep respect for Nara-sama, but abhors his laziness," Uchiha-san added slowly. "I don't know anything else."

Both boys turned back to the youngest in their group.

A thoughtful expression crossed Rurimi's face for a long moment. "Well, we could try the compound, but I'm not sure. Either he sent a clone in his stead earlier or is potentially hiding somewhere in the trees around us..."

Before anyone else could say something, the young kunoichi had grabbed their necks and dragged them away from the tree. Surprisingly, the dainty, petite child managed to carry the two older boys without any noticeable effort.

A moment later, she deflected a kunai from them, redirecting it to its original owner. An exploding tag set off a second or so afterward.

Immediately, the two shinobi snapped out of their daze, drawing their own weapons.  
They arranged themselves so each of their backs was covered.

Suddenly, their breath seemed impossibly loud in the quiet forest. Eyes flickered searchingly along the tree line, wondering where the next attack would come from.

All of a sudden, a flurry of shuriken flew at them.

Everyone ducked behind trees for cover, sticking together, despite everything.

The sun's rays never quite managed to reach the forest floor.

"Keep moving!" Rurimi whispered, uncertain how much they would understand Konoha's sign language. The boys nodded, jumping between the trees to avoid the attacking shadows.

Suddenly, the speed of the attack increased. Rurimi snagged Takano-san's collar and enhanced her next jump with more chakra, followed by Uchiha-san. They finally landed in the well-lit clearing, but didn't stay there.

Rurimi led them to the most light-flooded, unobstructed training ground she knew. It was unused at the moment, to her quiet relief.

The team quickly readied a trap, still guarding each other's backs. Rurimi somehow knew to remain calm in this situation, how to word her commands and ask them to follow her. To trust her judgement.

Of course she listened to their suggestions, but ultimately they looked to her.

And the kunoichi flourished with the responsibility.

Uncertainly, all three stared at the most likely directions their potential sensei would appear from. They didn't disregard the ground or air, but concentrated on all of their surroundings.

He apparently decided to humor them, even tripping the trap. However, the man evaded all weapons thrown at him.

Then, Nara-sama attacked fully.

His first target was Rurimi who managed to deflect the initial strike, kicking him in return. Somehow it even connected.

The two boys used the openings she cleared for them to the best of their abilities. Often their sensei simply evaded.

Then, he changed targets.

After throwing a smoke bomb, they were suddenly separated. Rurimi continued her spar with what she assumed was a clone, hoping to divert his attention somehow and regroup.

Before that could happen though, the Nara smiled and told her to stop. Their time limit had been reached.

* * *

Soon, all three genin sat back in front of their potential sensei.

Brown eyes scrutinized each of them. "You surprised me. According to your files, none of you should have worked as well together as you did today. Rurimi-chan was described as a hopelessly introverted loner, Hayato-kun as an easily riled boy and Jiro-kun was supposed to be an immature, narrow-minded clan-child. Nevertheless, you worked as a team to reach a common goal. Good job. It surprised me that you chose the sole kunoichi as unofficial leader," their teacher explained nonchalantly.

"Although my own genin-team was more aligned with the work of the Torture and Interrogation Department, I have fought in other formations as well. Your team will specialize similarly to Team Sarutobi. I want you to become a well-rounded first response-team with an added touch of capture and field interrogation. Whatever differences there are between each of you will be left at home the second you step out your front door. Unless you want to be kicked out of the Corps, of course. Jiro-kun, you shall be the ninjutsu expert of Team Nine. Hayato-kun, you are going to be the Taijutsu and general weaponry expert. Rurimi-chan, I'm planning on you being the team medic and tactician. Have you been instructed in the arts of Fuuinjutsu by Mito-sama?"

In response, the young kunoichi blushed faintly, but confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, sir. Tsunade-nee and I have been instructed in the basics. Mito-oba-sama has told me that despite being talented, I regretfully won't be able to use anything above Level Two though."

Nara-sama nodded once. "We will concentrate on team training for now. How far have you progressed in your chakra control training?"

Takano-san shrugged. "Only know what the Academy taught us and a little tree climbing."

Uchiha-san admitted to having mastered tree climbing and being prepared for trying water-walking.

All eyes turned once more to the timid girl.

Then, Nara-sama sighed. "You are being groomed to follow in your parents' shoes, then?"

A noticeable blush dusted her cheeks. "Yes, sir."

"Show me what you can do," the curious man demanded.

To the boys' surprise, Rurimi seated herself on the floor, legs resting in a relaxed meditative pose. After unsealing a slightly scratched canteen, the white-haired kunoichi rested her hands on her knees, palms turned upside. Then, she closed her emerald orbs, concentrating hard.

Before their scrutinizing, curious eyes, a small bubble of water formed over the canteen, floating steadily upwards. Slowly, the ball of water was guided to one hand, then the other.

However, on its way there, the bubble dispersed unexpectedly, water falling into the grass.

"Very good," Nara-sama complimented in his usual rough voice. "Is this one of your honorable father's or mother's techniques?"

Rurimi blushed once again. "A combination of both," she admitted softly. "Tsunade-nee is much better at controlling the orb than I am. My chakra reserves are smaller than hers as well."

"Whatever else have you been trained in?" Uchiha-san wondered, grudgingly admiring her. (And deciding to step up his own training regime.)

The self-conscious girl twisted her fingers again. "I am proficient in genin-ranked kenjutsu, low-level water jutsu and basic sealing. Kin-oba-chan has instructed both Tsunade-nee and I in first aid techniques. We also were taught to prepare simple antidotes and medicinal pastes."

Both boys stared at her for a long moment.

"Damn. And here I thought the Uchiha and Hyuuga were hard on their kids," Takano-san whistled appreciatively.


	6. Still Waters Are Deep Ch 3

**Still Waters Are Deep 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** major character death, language, mentions of character death, canon-typical violence, fem!Harry, gore, dark themes, major plot holes

* * *

 _~ Chapter Three ~_

* * *

Over the following days, their new sensei drilled them mercilessly in the mornings. He always kept up his lazy, bored tone, but whenever that changed the genin knew they were in deep trouble.

After the exhausting training sessions, the Nara forced them to complete at least one of the D-rank-missions still available.

Even then, the children were not allowed to compete against each other, but had to work together in some way or another. Usually they received the missions no other team wanted to be obligated to complete, such as weeding gardens, drain fields of excessive water, repair storm damage, shop for older citizens or veterans and even, on one memorable occasion, perform mock-fights for a group of lower-tier nobles that had too much money and time on their hands.

Shy Rurimi-chan was forced to sing and play the _Koto_ in front of them, as they had been undercover as waiters and part of the entertainment group respectively, which had been booked for the event. Naturally, their mission only worsened the longer they stayed, mainly because the younger men were leering at the young girl dressed in the elaborate Maki-costume.

Another time, they had to reorganize someone's warehouse, scrub the Inuzuka's dirty kennels, built a pigsty...

Each of the children thought they would not be humiliated further until they somehow managed to get stuck with a mission to clean the local hot springs.

Rurimi bit back the resigned sigh she felt welling up inside of her, wondering what the team would require for such a mission. However, both boys glared heartily at their leader.

Pretending not to enjoy their misery, the Jōnin in question merrily led them to the bathhouses.

As soon as they had arrived, their client forced them into ugly water-proof bodysuits, old and scratchy yukata were supposed to to be worn over that, and forcefully cleaned each of them with a strong water-jutsu. Only then were they allowed to enter.

Rurimi and the boys were also forced to wear a hairnet, as if their humiliation hadn't yet been extensive enough.

Apparently, the day before had been a 'family day', allowing parents with babies and toddlers to bathe. (You can imagine that mess without further details, the author believes.)

That was the day the young Senju swore to get revenge. A soft, angelic smile lit her face as she used her suiton-jutsus to clean pool after pool, filling buckets with filth for the boys to transport elsewhere. There was a certain glint in her usually warm, green eyes that promised nothing good for whomever she thought of.

Both boys learned not to disturb her fantasizing/plotting early on - unless they wanted to get doused with the filthy bubbles of water that she had extracted from the pools.

Tanako-san shivered once they heard the chiming, bell-like giggle from their normally stoic teammate. He exchanged a terrified look with his other teammate. Neither of them would get in-between the target and a girl thirsting for vengeance.

If possible, they would beg to be included in the prank she plotted for their sensei. Poor shmuck.

Rurimi finished with the cleansing of the pools, which led them to scrub the pathway on their hands and knees.

"Rurimi-chan," Takano-san tried after a while, voice and eyes begging pathetically. As if he was a child whining for candy.

The girl took one look up from her brush, smirked crookedly and went back to work.

Uchiha-san smirked as well, hoping she would cook up something particularly awful.

* * *

When the torture was over - er, their mission was completed to their client's satisfaction, all three genin were dangerously close to simply falling asleep on their feet. They smelled as sweet as any full latrine and felt about as disgusting too.

The trio left together, too tired to bicker as they usually would.

Both boys noted almost absentmindedly that the kunoichi in their midst attempted to appear particularly pathetic: emerald eyes glistening with tears, white hair dull and in wild disarray, lip trembling as if she was about to cry.

Their sensei managed to look slightly uncomfortable whenever he met that defeated visage, but turned away almost immediately whenever she sniffled.

In the boys' humble opinion, it was a brilliant act. (They knew better than to expect a whiny, crying princess by this point. Their third teammate was about as tough and unmovable as a mountain, just like them.)

While they finished their report at the mission desk, a trio of elder shinobi entered the room. It was Team Hiruzen, all of whom had been promoted to Jōnin a few months previously.

Instantly the blonde kunoichi's eyes focused on Rurimi, taking in her pathetic appearance, the tears and trembling lips, before she stared hard at their sensei.

"Rimi-chan! What have you done to that cute little girl I left behind?" Jiraiya-kun demanded, having also scrutinized the trio of genin.

Orochimaru-san said nothing, but seemed intrigued nevertheless.

"Bathhouse-duty," Uchiha-san supplied helpfully, glaring disdainfully at his sensei.

Instantly Tsunade-nee's eyes narrowed further.

"It's okay, nee-chan," Rurimi stammered out softly. "Sensei always picks out the missions he thinks suit our talents best."

Slowly, the Uchiha began to catch onto her plan. He smirked darkly, never even minding that his teammate was the one to have arranged their revenge.

All three genin left quite a bit more cheerful than when entering the room assigned to the mission desk.

The last they heard was a threat from Tsunade-nee, who promised to tell the Nara's wife about his cruel mission choices.

* * *

As they had the next day off, the trio met their sensei only two days later for morning practice. He was accompanied by a terrifying woman who gently cradled a toddler in his arms. Shikata-sensei appeared quite henpecked and harried, but set them to run their usual laps.

During spars, Nara-sama whispered dramatically: "Well played, Rurimi-chan. You are one troublesome girl. Where has the cute little kunoichi I got settled with after her graduation gone?"

A quick smirk flickered over her features before settling back into the politely blank expression the white-haired Senju usually preferred. "Thank you, Sensei. I've learned from the best."

That's when Nara-sama's wife bursted out laughing delightedly. The toddler in her arms muttered a sleepy "troublesome", echoing his poor father.

"You dears have to join us for dinner soon," she decided. "And please call me Hanako, Rurimi-chan."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Four months after passing the second genin exam, Shikata-sensei deemed them ready for a C-ranked mission. It was a simple delivery mission to the capital of Fire country, not requiring anyone above Chūnin-level.

Tsunade-nee oversaw the packing process, recommending certain tricks before allowing her sister to leave. For the special occasion, the blonde had procured new clothes for her imōto. They were still green, easy to move in, but less noticeable in the woods around the village. Neither would the clothes mark Rurimi as a kunoichi, something that she had considered at length.

Finally, the young girl was finished, slipping into her ninja sandals as they were about to leave. Nawaki-kun and nearly every member of their close family demanded a hug though, so it took the white-haired kunoichi a while to escape.

Tsunade-nee just rolled her eyes at the pleading look, but the adults allowed them to pass eventually.

xxx

Tanako-san and Uchiha-san were already waiting at the gate, perhaps wondering where she was. Nara-sensei ambled down the road, hands in his uniform pockets.

After checking their packs, they signed out and left.

Rurimi sent one last glance back at the village, then the rush of adventure filled her with a longing of a different nature. Although outwardly none of her excitement shone through, the rest of her team could tell.

It was a little surprising, to see her so anxious about learning something new. Shikata-sensei forced them to pick up the pace, always carefully noting their surroundings.

xxx

For the most part, their journey went well. The first day passed without incident, despite everything. They rested for a few hours at night, to recuperate. But only because they were still Genin and this was their first mission outside the village, as Nara-sama informed them.

Courier missions usually required one to speed through the country as fast as possible, with as few breaks as possible.

Rurimi contently sipped some water from her canteen, mulling over the day's events.

She found she liked her teammates and sensei, despite all of their misgivings. They had become tight-knit over the last few months, especially after dinner at the Nara compound. As the kunoichi analyzed her behavior over the last two months, she realized that she had steadily begun to open up more to the three males. Often allowing her to speak more around them.

The boys had settled into a friendly, professional relationship with her, treating her like a comrade instead of an useless braggart. She had gained their respect with the retaliatory prank on their sensei, especially after securing a deal with his wife.

They would receive free dango occasionally, in exchange for some hours of babysitting Shikaku-chan. The boy almost always napped or slept around them anyway, so it was an easy job which benefitted everyone.

"What's up with the clothes?" Takano-san wondered curiously.

Torn from her thoughts, Rurimi smiled slightly, remembering her fierce sister's hug. "My old ones were becoming too small, so I received these instead. Besides, they won't allow others to pick me out as easily in a forested area."

Their sensei nodded. "Clever use of your hitai-ate," he complimented.

She blushed at the praise, but thanked him anyway for his kind words.

"White is not a color that naturally originates in the forest," the kunoichi clarified quietly to her slightly confused teammates.

Soon the topic changed to their own families, exchanging news for a moment, while still keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

* * *

On the second day, Rurimi woke with a strangely familiar foreboding feeling settling into her gut. The Other urged her to be very cautious today, somehow communicating her worry.

So the kunoichi packed everything carefully, strapping the few weapons she did not already carry on her person to various concealed spots.

Shikata-sensei observed her for a long moment, but didn't comment.

Instead he nodded thoughtfully, eyes shining calculatingly. The boys kept quiet that day, eyes peeled as well.

They were right to do so.

Just an hour from the capital, bandits suddenly attacked them from out of the woodwork. Knives, old and rusty, rained on them, thrown with precision.

The three genin did what they could to avoid getting hit. However, by the time the first wave was over, all of them had suffered some kind of cut.

Shikata-sensei had already gone from defensive to offensive.

Rurimi could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but ignored it for the moment. Instead she gripped her sword without hesitation and began to defend herself against a nearly hairless, toothless bandit.

At the same time, the two boys had both tight grips on their kunai, throwing shuriken with the other.

The bandit who attacked Rurimi had obviously not received much in the way of training, but he could still keep her busy.

The Other gave her a resigned push, encouraging the kunoichi to defend herself and her friends.

So Rurimi did. She quickly incapacitated the bandit with previously unknown confidence, new calm streaming through her system. The adrenaline in her system sharpened her senses to new heights.

For the first time, the genin felt completely alright with using the katas that had been drilled into her since she was three years old.

The ones she would never use on an ally. Ever.

With time, she would learn to read her opponents properly, but for now it was enough to know when her next enemy would approach.

Quickly, the three genin fought side-by-side, protecting each other's backs. The Uchiha had already killed one of the ten or so attackers, as did Tanako-san.

Suddenly, one of the stronger opponents slipped by their sensei who was battling three of them at the same time. He threw a knive, with unnerving accuracy.

Rurimi could calculate the trajectory line, clear as day. She also knew that it would hit the Uchiha's blind spot in the back.

With a quick twist, she raised her left hand, holding a kunai, deflecting the weapon in the last possible second.

It landed harmlessly in the dirt, a few meters away.

Seconds later the fight seemed to be over. Only when everyone stared horrified at her, Rurimi noticed the sudden influx of pain. Something had hit her face deeply enough to scar.

Shikata-sensei quickly examined her wound, competently treating it. Then he muttered angrily (at himself): "That was very foolish! You could have lost an eye!"

The kunoichi glared defiantly at him. "So? I would gladly sacrifice an arm for the sake of my teammate! This way no one died. I can live with a little scar in exchange for that!"

All three males stared in complete surprise at the normally so soft-spoken, quiet female. Had she really raised her voice to their sensei?

Rurimi's glare only seemed to intensify. "What? Can we please move on so I can properly retch violently in some bushes, please?"

Struck dumb, for once, the three males quickly helped her to clean up the scene of the attack and move on.

As promised, the kunoichi lost the content of her stomach in some bushes a little ways from the attack. Shikata-sensei held her hair back in a paternal gesture, rubbing her lower backside so she would be soothed enough to function for the next hour.

* * *

As soon as they had delivered their message to the Daimyō's palace, the trio of genin plus sensei booked a large family room in one of the inns.

Shikata-sensei sighed resignedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright. First, let me see your injuries," he ordered.

They all obediently exposed the wounds they had received during the scuffle. Most of them would heal on their own, but the Nara made sure to disinfect them anyway. Afterward, he rebound the gash on Rurimi's face.

"Talk. Rurimi-chan, start," the Sensei demanded unbendingly.

The emotionally and physically exhausted kunoichi slumped almost imperceptibly, but nodded obediently. Her eyes were glazed absentmindedly, as she recalled her feelings. "Is it normal to feel dirty and bloodied after killing a human for the first time? Rationally, I realize that they were trying very hard to kill us all, but... And then I got really angry all of a sudden. Just when I saw that kunai heading for Uchiha-san, I didn't really stop to think about the consequences... My body simply moved."

Shikata-sensei smirked crookedly at her, ruffling the dirty white spikes affectionally. "You're a good person, Rurimi-chan. Never lose that attitude towards teamwork. A lot of higher ranked shinobi fall due to arrogance and underestimation of functional teams. Just try not to get hit next time."

"I don't understand why a Senju almost sacrificed an eye to save me though," Uchiha-san muttered quietly.

Rurimi rolled her eyes. "You know, my father never hated your clan, not even during the Warring Clans Era. He didn't particularly like you either, but was rather neutral towards the Uchiha in general. After the founding of the village, he discovered that any of your clansmen had a much deeper capacity to love than others. That is of course not in any way a negative trait. However, imagine you love someone deeply. Then, imagine someone kills that person."

Everyone flinched.

The white-haired female nodded. "Some Uchiha have gone mad with the loss of their anchor," she whispered softly, "so Father wished to lower the chances of that happening by establishing he Military Police Force. He hoped the Uchiha would channel their love not only into the clan, but also the village they helped to establish. Despite Madara Uchiha's defection, he always treated the Uchiha clan the same way, never seeking retribution for the actions of one of their leaders."

"What about banishing us to the compound?" Uchiha-san argued back, anger slipping into his voice. It sounded like a desperate attempt to hold onto his previous beliefs.

Rurimi sighed sadly. "For the same reason as the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Senju and every other clan has their own compound. Civilians feel safer if they think they know where their shinobi counterparts are. They enjoy our protection, but none of them necessarily trust any shinobi as far as they could throw them. Especially not the older, more accomplished ones. Besides, compounds add another security measure. Haven't you ever heard about the kidnappings? Other villages try to kidnap their 'own' clan children, in order to breed the Kekkei Genkai they carry in their blood. In compounds, an abducted orphan would be missed earlier. Plus, the infiltration of a clan compound is much more complicated than simply infiltrating a Hidden Village..."

Everyone smirked at the tiny girl as she awkwardly trailed off.

Shikata-sensei ruffled her hair. "It's alright, Hime-chan. We like to hear your pretty voice."

"Especially if you rant," Tanako-san contributed cheerfully, evoking laughter from all of them.

"Although that seems to happen a lot more frequently now, Hime-chan," the Uchiha pointed out for good measure.

Rurimi managed to pout and glare at them. Simultaneously.

"Plus, you may call me Jiro. It gets old being 'the Uchiha'," he added after a moment.

Sighing, the white-haired Senju accepted the olive branch for what it was.

The team continued to talk about their experiences for a bit more until Shikata-sensei was satisfied none of the three would collapse from mental strain anytime soon. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to organize a date with a shrink for each of them when they returned to the village.

As the Nara turned his head back to the increasingly lovable bunch of reckless morons he dubbed his team, the Jōnin nearly caught himself cooing at the sight.

All three gakis somehow had cuddled up to each other, deeply asleep. Rurimi had ended up in the middle, snuggled comfortably in-between Jiro-kun and Hayato-kun. Both boys had one arm slung around her waist, holding her in place.

They were adorable.

Sometimes, Shikata wished he'd have the money for a portable camera... Or a Sharingan. The blackmail possibilities...!


	7. Still Waters Are Deep Ch 4

**Still Waters Are Deep 4**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** major character death, language, mentions of character death, canon-typical violence, fem!Harry, gore, dark themes, major plot holes

* * *

~ Chapter Four ~

* * *

(6 years later)

* * *

Rurimi grinned at her best friend as the two teens relaxed in the hot springs. Both had just returned from incredibly tiresome missions, so chose to reward themselves for not collapsing. Besides, it was always nice to meet up again, after having been out of the village for some time.

"So, how does it feel to be a new Jōnin?" Miné-chan teased gently.

Rurimi sighed. "Stressful, to be honest. I've had to step up my training again, sparring with Tsunade-nee until she deems me ready for the field. It's quite humiliating..."

Her purple-haired friend laughed heartily. "I'd love to see you two go at it. I bet so would most of the male population, at that," the other kunoichi's voice trailed off suggestively.

As expected, Rurimi's face burned a deep crimson. "Miné!" she hissed. "You can't say that in public!"

The purplette just laughed her off. "Honestly, loosen up, Rimi-chan. You're such a prude!"

However, the younger kunoichi glared at her best friend. "I'm not a prude!"

Miné-chan sighed. "So what are you afraid of? Even Tsunade-hime is dating."

For a long moment, the white-haired teen remained silent. "I don't know," she admitted while chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Boys are stupid and behave like horny dogs most of the time. I don't need that."

Miné-chan shook her head sadly. "Oh, dear. You realize they behave that way around you cause they think you're gorgeous, don't you?"

Rurimi frowned. "They do? Why hasn't anyone ever asked me out then?"

This time, several women in hearing range laughed.  
"Senju-sama, I believe that may be because of your teammates," one of the kunoichi in their age-bracket contributed cheerfully.

Confused, the white-haired teen repeated: "What do you mean - my teammates?"

Again, laughter filled their side of the hot springs.

"Rimi-chan, they are quite intimidating, especially after Jiro-kun's latest growth spurt. Your suitors piss themselves whenever they attempt to face them," Miné-chan informed her happily.

The frown only deepened. "Why the hell would they do that? I can defend myself perfectly fine...!"

Nervously, the purplette attempted to salvage the situation. "Girl, they don't want you to bother with such useless morons. I mean, you spent most of your time around your little bro and those orphans, why pull you away from them if they can solve the problem before it annoys you?"

Rurimi sighed, still a little annoyed. "Good answer," she complimented anyway.

Everyone in their near vicinity breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

After dressing again, casually this time, the two kunoichi walked to the dango-stand Miné-chan favored. After ordering enough to feed an army, the two young women settled on a free park bench.

Passing the time in a companionable silence, the two females shared their stash of sweets. Meanwhile, they also watched various children playing happily on the grass and nearby playground.

It really was a beautiful, peaceful day.

Rurimi mused about the new information she had been given. For a long time now, the young woman had thought the male population didn't appreciate her as much as the other female members of the Shinobi Corps.

While she had witnessed several propositions of kunoichi her age, the emerald-eyed Senju had never been approached herself. (Not that she would have accepted most of those admirers anyway. She was just questioning her pride as a nearly fully-grown woman.)

"Do you ever think about having a family?" Rurimi blurted out quietly, quite some time later.

Miné-chan glanced back at her, startled, but then actually seriously considered the question. "Not really, no. At least not yet. But you know as well as I what will most likely await us soon enough, so I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance," the purplette admitted honestly.

Rurimi nodded thoughtfully. "I've always wanted a family of my own. Don't misunderstand me, Kin-oba-chan and Uncle Akamaru have always treated me like their blood-children. But ultimately I want to have the kind of bond my parents had..."

Miné-chan smiled softly at her friend. "You'd deserve it too," she declared quietly.

Their mellow conversation was abruptly interrupted by some wild shinobi who grabbed Rurimi in a desperate attempt to press for his freedom.

A masked, white-haired male, followed by his team of ANBU, appeared at the edge of their vision.

"Stop! Don't come a step closer or I'll cut her throat!" The rogue threatened desperately.

A moment later, he found himself on his back.

Rurimi had knocked him out cold. She just sighed at his unconscious form, trying to repress the urge to shake her head.

"Are you alright?" the white-haired ANBU inquired politely.

In response, the teen nodded, glancing up from her would-be attacker. "Yes, thank you for your concern. He should stay down for a couple of hours."

The other ANBU secured their captive, silently disappearing with him in tow from the park.

"Thank you...?"

She gave him a short bow. "Senju Rurimi. This is my friend Yamamoto Miné. In case you have follow-up questions."

He nodded gratefully before vanishing from their sight as well.

"Only you," muttered Miné-chan, regretfully staring at the dango-skewer that had been lost to the dirt during the short scuffle between the rogue nin and her best friend.

Rurimi sometimes seriously believed her purple-haired childhood friend loved those sweets more than anyone or anything else. She would definitely not be overly surprised if Miné-chan somehow managed to name any potential future children after dango-flavors. It would be fitting.

Especially if they also inherited her obsession with the sticky sweet.

* * *

As soon as she crossed the threshold, Rurimi found herself encased in a pair of arms. Mito-obaa-sama embraced her tightly.

"Are you hurt, dear child?" she asked worriedly, eyes tracing her body for any signs of an injury.

Feeling the same warmth her heart conjured whenever her extended family showed their unconditional love towards her, Rurimi smiled softly, but shook her head. "No, not even a scratch. We only had one casualty - a stick of mitarashi-dango that Miné mourned more than my potential demise," the young woman joked in an attempt to reassure her adopted grandmother.

At this, the wise ex-kunoichi rolled her eyes - in a dignified manner, of course - and patted Rurimi's cheek affectionally. "Of course."

The two females gathered in the library, exchanging smalltalk about the recent happenings. They had not gotten the chance to enjoy some grandma-granddaughter bonding time for a while now.

Soon enough the two heard the slamming of the door, followed by a boyish shout for his younger sister.

Rurimi sighed as he tried to squeeze the life out of her. "There was nothing at all that could have gotten wrong," she assured her little brother.

Nevertheless, half the clan came by to check on Tobirama-sama's Legacy for themselves.  
Despite the annoyance Rurimi felt welling up inside of her at the constant interruptions to her daily routine, she still relished in the warmth of being home, in the arms of her family.

The Other whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

A few days later, life went on as normal. Rurimi trained with her old teammates, as they usually did about once a month - if their schedules allowed it.

After taking a refreshing bath and changing into her casual clothes, she contently ambled down the dirt road to the Nara compound, simply enjoying the rare peace and quiet. The Senju managed to ponder her thoughts nearly exclusively, while also walking down the path to the Nara compound.

Only her exceptional situational awareness saved her from walking straight into another person.

"Oh, my apologies. I was lost in thought," she stammered, feeling quite embarrassed by her lapse in concentration.

A deep, distinctly male, chuckle tore her out of her thoughts. "It's alright, Senju-sama. I was trying to walk my pack of dogs."

She blushed a shade darker, but accepted his words. Then, she noticed all of the curious dogs milling around the stranger. All of them were light in color, from white to silver.

"Where are you headed? We may as well accompany you if you wish to think," he offered a little awkwardly.

Honestly, Rurimi thought his awkward attempts to make up for nearly running her over quite adorable. And flattering.  
"That is not necessary. I'm sure you have better things to do than saving me from assaulting some other poor passerby," she replied quietly, unwilling to impose.

He chuckled again. "Oh, then I must insist, as I have sworn to protect the citizen of this village from all possible dangers."

Sighing, the white-haired Senju gave in. He was perhaps as stubborn as herself. "I was on my way to visit my former sensei at the Nara compound."

He nodded, offering her an arm. Blushing, the young woman accepted (it would have been very impolite and improper to refuse), allowing him to lead her.

"My name is Hatake Sakumo," the handsome stranger informed the kunoichi belatedly.

Rurimi dipped her head in acknowledgement. She had heard awed whispers of this man before. According to the rumors, he was well on his way to becoming a legend, alongside her sister's team.

They allowed the peaceful chirping of the birds, softly whooshing winds, and distant sounds of village life to permeate the air, rather than continue their previous, awkward conversation.

Rurimi loved the warm sunshine on her pale skin, itching to close her eyes and simply relish in the feeling. On the other hand, she also was hyper-aware of the muscular arm her fingers rested on. Never before had a male been this close to her, unless it was a relative or one of her genin teammates. (Although they nearly fell under the same category these days anyway.)

The kunoichi smiled involuntarily as one of the more excitable puppies, a sand-colored pug, playfully ran around her feet, nipping at the seam of her red yukata.

"That'd be Pakka," Hatake-san muttered, sending his puppy a stern look.

Rurimi knelt down, patiently allowing the young nin-ken to sniff her fingers to her satisfaction. Afterward, the pug nudged her hands with her head, wanting to be petted. The kunoichi glanced up at her companion, wondering if he would allow it.

(Considering that the two pairs of large, pleading eyes begged him for permission, Sakumo couldn't help but melt right where he stood and agree recklessly to some pampering for Pakka.)

So, began a beautiful partnership between one pug and a certain kunoichi.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the eclectic group arrived at the Nara compound's entrance. A guard looked questioningly from the male to Rurimi, but when she simply shrugged, nothing was said.

Hatake-san bowed to her in farewell, then he and his dogs moved onwards.

Rurimi smirked as Pakka scrambled to keep up, whimpering pathetically at her master in order for him to carry her. She succeeded astoundingly fast.

The gate guard chuckled in amusement. "Never boring around you, ne?"

In response, Rurimi sighed, withholding a comment, and walked to her former sensei's home.

Almost there, she honed in on a certain napping, lazy boy. He would begin his education soon enough at the Academy.

She seated herself next to the child, ruffling his hair gently to wake him from pleasant dreams. As soon as he recognized her, Shikaku-kun lethargically yawned a "troublesome," but hugged his sister-/aunt-figure.

"You smell like dog," the six-year-old complained, nose wrinkled in protest.

Rurimi just laughed in reply. "I almost ran into someone walking their dogs today. He decided it was his duty to make sure I wouldn't harass any other citizens," she explained, still quite amused by that line.

Another male voice joined their laughter. "Of course he did. Who was it, Rurimi-chan?"

Sighing, the kunoichi blushed in embarrassment. "Hatake Sakumo-san. He was very awkward, but polite," Rurimi mumbled blushingly, hoping her sensei wouldn't embarrass her, either now, or later, in front of the new acquaintance.

Shikata-sama sighed resignedly. "Troublesome girl. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Mock-insulted, the emerald-eyed Senju pouted. "I can't come over, just to spend time with my adorable little Shikaku-kun?"

Both males laughed.

" _Now_ , Rurimi-chan," the Nara clan head ordered, unimpressed.

Uncertainly, the white-haired kunoichi bit her bottom lip. Then, she admitted softly: "I found out that Jiro-kun and Hayato-kun have been scaring away all of my 'admirers'."

Shikata-sensei sighed again, adding another "troublesome" under his breath for good measure, before replying: "They see you as their little sister and wish to preserve your innocence, Rurimi-chan. As long as possible. Besides, they still admire you - from a healthy distance. From what I hear, you've managed to gather quite the fan club..."

Shikaku-kun scrunched his nose in disgust. "No! Nee-chan!"

Rurimi giggled helplessly about the boy's horrified reaction, hugging him back tightly. "Alright. But if I choose someone to go out with, I expect them to leave off of him."

Shikata-sensei nodded. "Alright. I'll pass the message along. Now, come inside. Hanako has missed you almost as much as Shika-kun."

The trio grinned happily at each other, while Rurimi inwardly braced herself for the motherly scolding and bear hug of her sensei's wife.


	8. Still Waters Are Deep Ch 5

**Still Waters Are Deep 5**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Rurimi, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Warnings:** major character death, language, mentions of character death, canon-typical violence, fem!Harry, gore, dark themes, major plot holes

* * *

~ Chapter Five ~

* * *

(Three and a half years later)

* * *

A village-wide assembly had been called to the Hokage Tower. Rurimi had been playing ninja with Nawaki and Shikaku when they were called to gather at the base of the high building.

She joined her fellow Senju in the crowd, having given Shika-kun back to his father. Tsunade-nee gripped her hand tightly, both women fearing what the Hokage had to say.  
War had been looming on the horizon for a while now.

Nawaki-kun clutched Rurimi's other hand almost as tightly, fear-filled, but determined eyes directed at the Hokage Tower.  
Kin-oba-chan stood behind the trio, Mito-obaa-sama by her side. Both women personified calm dignity - outwardly.

"Shinobi, civilians of Konoha, today I, as the Sandaime Hokage, have to make an announcement that weighs heavily on my soul. Hi no Kuni has declared war on Iwagakure, Sunagakure and will most likely declare war on Amegakure shortly. The Will of Fire burns brightly in each of you, enhancing our strength from within. From this moment on, all rules and regulations for war times apply. All able-bodied shinobi are to check with the mission desk for detailed information on their deployments. All registered shinobi are to wear their provided uniforms at all times. If we stand together as one, we shall overcome any and all obstacles and win! For Konoha!"

"For Konoha!" The crowd roared back.

Tsunade-nee and Rurimi exchanged worried glances.

Twenty years of peacetime were officially over.

* * *

The two Senju princesses, as they were teasingly called by Jiraiya, sought out their assignments in the overfilled room usually reserved for mission assignments.

 _Somehow_ said pervert managed to find them in the chaos, clinging to their group. Orochimaru soon joined them as well, already having managed to discover their assignments.

"We'll be deployed together. We're supposed to secure the border to Amegakure," the raven-haired male hissed at his former genin-teammates. "We'll leave tomorrow at first light. Pack accordingly and what you don't mind losing."

Jiraiya-san nodded, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru followed his example a moment later. Tsunade-nee stuck by Rurimi's side, until an annoyed Jōnin Commander simply read the list out loud, easily quieting the noisy room.

Impatiently, the Senju waited for her name to fall.

"Second Division, under command of Jōnin Okako Isamu: Uchiha Jiro, Takano Hayato, Senju Rurimi..."  
Satisfied to be deployed with her old genin-teammates, for now, the young woman listened for further instructions.

Then, Tsunade-nee and her went to the quartermaster for new uniforms. Their old ones had grown much too small to fit any longer. However, they hoped to be able to exchange them for another set.

On their way there, the two met Miné-chan who was deployed to Kaze no Kuni with the Third Division. She also held her old uniforms in hand, ready to exchange them for new ones.

Tsunade received two hip pouches, one for her medical supplies and another for her regular ninja gear. However, the top part of her standard uniform had to be altered to fit her massive décolleté.

Meanwhile, the other two kunoichi had more luck. Each had found two sets of uniforms in their size. Rurimi slipped straight into a navy-blue, form-fitting set. Then, she pulled her still relatively new flak jacket over the nearly black cloth, hoping they would both fit.

She could move well enough in the outfit, so the white-haired nineteen-year-old left it on and just grabbed another pair of shoes in her size. They would hold her over in case her other pair got destroyed. Fighting barefoot was not fun.

Rurimi also added a blue face-mask to her pile, to conceal her features. They were very reminiscent of her father, so she would stick out like a shiny hitai-ate in the sun amongst the rest of the Shinobi Corps. To complete her disguise, the Senju pulled a bandana over her trademark hair.

Tsunade-nee critically surveyed her attire for a long moment, then she nodded approvingly. "Good idea," was all she said though.

Miné-chan finished as well, so the three females left the overfilled armory and headed back home.

On their way, Rurimi promised to write to her best friend as often as possible, only for the promise to be returned. Tsunade would accept nothing less than the same.

* * *

A heavy feeling lingered over the compound. Akamaru-oji-sama welcomed the two females, embracing both his heart-daughters tightly. He was slated to lead the Third Division.

"Promise me to write often," he demanded roughly.

Both Jōnin nodded. "Of course, Otō-/Oji-sama," they chorused obediently.

"Good. Remember, Kin-chan still wants grandbabies to spoil from both of you," he attempted to joke.

It fell flat, but the two kunoichi chuckled halfheartedly anyway.

They desperately prayed none of them would fall in this war.

* * *

At dinner that night, everyone felt the somber atmosphere. The whole clan was eating together, as was the norm for special occasions.

Twenty some years ago, Tobirama-sama had sat next to his nephew at the head table. Now, Akamaru-sama sat next to his wife on one side, and his fearsome daughter on the other. Next to Tsunade-sama sat Tobirama-sama's Legacy: Rurimi-sama.

She had been such a timid, tiny child, they could not have imagined her growing into the beautiful, talented Jōnin of today.

Tonight, conversation was limited to last-minute preparations for the war.  
One last night for all of them to be together peacefully, because many clansmen would not return. Senju died of old age or on the battlefields they fought on, side-by-side with their brethren and comrades.

Tobirama-sama might have been proud of his only daughter's bearing that evening. She exuded calm, sitting dignified next to the head family. Although Rurimi-sama was still not one to talk much, she somehow always managed to get her point across.

Tsunade-sama had an aura of grim determination around her, lending the rest of them strength. She would be the next leader of their famous clan, someone to look up to.  
That fateful night, the Senju saw a glimpse of their future. And maybe even a peak at the two strongest kunoichi their clan had ever produced.

If Nawaki-sama followed in his sisters' footsteps, the Senju had nothing to fear for years to come. The next generation was going to blow the old one from their minds.

* * *

The next morning, Rurimi woke early. She took a last bath, drying her long hair with a handy water jutsu.

Then, she braided it in a thousand little braids as had been tradition in her mother's clan, reserved for female warriors. She fixed them in another, large braid before rolling the hair up in a low bun at the neck. Securing the bun with matte silver ninja-wire, the kunoichi covered the distinct color with the blue bandana. Finishing her outfit by pulling up the face mask, Rurimi armed herself with as many weapons as possible.

She stored another scroll full of the leftover kunai in her breast binding.

Hefting her pack, the kunoichi slowly descended downstairs.

Kin-oba-chan surveyed her similarly to what Tsunade-nee had done the previous day and sighed. "There is something your mother gave me for safekeeping. Wait here."

The blonde woman returned a minute later, a thin, wooden box in her hands.

"This is for you," she said, gently pressing the box gently into Rurimi's grasp.

Carefully setting it on the table, the young woman allowed a trickle of chakra to flow into the elaborate locking seal. The top lifted, revealing two long Katana. Each sword was sharp enough to effortlessly cut through silk, even after all those years of neglect.

Artistic seals were carved into the handles, guards and even the blades. The seals were disguised by the depictions of colored dragons. A folded lump of silk laid under the handles, ready to be wrapped around them for a better grip.

Involuntarily, tears welled up behind Rurimi's eyes. These blades had once belonged to her mother. Even knowing giving birth to the white-haired Senju would cost her life, Hoshiko-sama had thought to leave the unborn child within her something to protect and guide it in the future.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, a suspicious hitch to her voice.

"You are welcome, my dear. The seals ensure that these blades never dull or break. No one, but you will be able to wield them, until you have a child of your own," Kin-oba-chan explained solemnly.

Some distant memory nudged Rurimi in the back of her mind, stirred by the Other. A memory of a strange golden sword that would never dull or break; that would always answer a call in need and absorb all that would strengthen it.

Mito-obaa-sama sucked in a breath when she saw the beautiful swords. "I haven't seen those for a long time," she muttered surprised. But there was also a distinct note of wistfulness in her voice. "These swords are special, Rurimi-chan. It can never be stolen from its rightful mistress. Those dragons will have to obey you for the full might of the sword to be unleashed on the enemy," the wise elder informed her adopted granddaughter gently.

Rurimi stored the newly provided information in the back of her mind, cautiously wrapping the handles of her new weapons. Then, she stepped outside, testing the grip. Smoothly moving from one kata to another, the blades swung through the air as if they had been forged specifically for their new mistress.

Rurimi strapped them to her back in a criss-cross fashion. The tantō she had been gifted nearly ten years ago now hung at her hip.

Then, she joined her sister for a quick breakfast. No one knew when they would get the chance to eat next.

After saying their goodbyes, the two females left among their clansmen, led by Akamaru-sama.

Civilians stopped and stared at the silent, serious military procession. Some waved them off, others bowed.

When they reached the gates, every last one of them simultaneously turned to salute their clan head who formally dismissed them.

Tsunade-nee and Rurimi split up, each joining their own division. They had said their farewells already. Jiro-kun and Hayato-kun nodded respectfully to their unofficial team-leader.

"Show off," Jiro-kun teased quietly, in order to lighten the somber mood.

Rurimi didn't acknowledge his poor attempt at gallows humor, beyond a slight upwards twitch of her lips.

The Second Division leader, Okako Isamu-san, gave the signal to leave when all his subordinates had arrived.

Six months away from home, at the front lines, awaited those who survived the hardships ahead.

Maybe even more, depending on their casualties.

* * *

Former Team Nine stuck close to each other for the trek to Kusagakure and Iwagakure's border. They stopped only to sleep, running straight through the daytime. Okako-taicho was very demanding, but his strict regimen did wonders for their endurance conditioning.  
At night, Rurimi curled up between her two brother-figures. Both males sandwiched her, to afford their team's brain a little more protection.

Of course it was noted by others, but for now no one commented.

Thanks to the strict regime, Second Division arrived at their first station within four days. Only a river separated Kusagakure from Iwagakure's territory. Immediately, they set up tents on the ground, hidden in the high grass.

Okako-taicho ordered those with night watch to rest and everyone else would receive duties - such as digging latrines, kitchen duty etc. - to complete while it was still light out.

Team Shikata received kitchen duty, so they set to skin and prepare the game they had picked up on the way.

Jiro-kun lit a small, unnoticeable fire with a small Katon-jutsu. Hayato-kun fed the innards to several Inuzuka hounds, using everything they had been given. What remained would be either dried or reheated the next day.

Meanwhile, the genjutsu users were weaving a concealing illusion around the camp while others set up traps.

Later, during dinner, one of the more nosy Uchiha asked why Jiro-kun had curled up with a Senju. (Of all people.)

In response, the younger Uchiha simply stared back at his clansman, smirking slowly. "You'll see, Akari."

No one else dared to say anything to that, so they concentrated on other, more important matters.

* * *

Rurimi hated the long bouts of silence and anticipation. She knew they would engage in battle sooner rather than later, knew her hands would be bathed in blood at the end of the war, but the tense waiting for an attack got to her unlike nothing else.

The Senju wanted to keep her self-adopted brothers safe, alive and well. They were supposed to return to Konoha together when this mess was all over.

It was bad enough that she didn't know what was happening to her best friend and Tsunade-nee. Or Uncle Akamaru. It was unpleasant to think about their possible fates - and never knowing if they were faring well. If they were alive.

So the young kunoichi concentrated all her worry and concern into her two teammates.  
The Other, who had been keeping quiet for the last few years, occasionally whispered reassuringly to the Senju that everything would be fine. To focus on what she was doing, not worrying about someone out of her reach. To always keep calm, so she wouldn't accidentally make a mistake.

Those days, Rurimi finally found out its name: Harii. And The Other was a girl, apparently.

* * *

For the first few days, they dug trenches, set up camp and trapped their surroundings. After which each team was assigned a trench and ordered to protect their border.

Nothing happened for a week. The other side dug their own trenches, set up their own traps and kept watch on them.

Iwa-nin loved trenches. Their Earth-jutsu saved them a lot of grunt work, allowing them to think of new plans or plots to breach their side of the border.

Okaku-taicho kept a tight leash on the anxious Leaf-nin. He exuded a grim calm-and-collected aura that helped to settle almost everyone's nerves.

Then, one morning, their alarm rang.

Joji-kun automatically flew through hand-signs at an incredible speed and detonated their part of the traps while Hayato-kun readied his kunai. Rurimi gripped one of her swords and began to mold water chakra. She could sense several people around them, mainly in the ground.

Exchanging a quick look with her teammates, the white-haired kunoichi commanded the water from the river and the air to form an intimidating dragon. She directed it to attack the field in front of them, flooding the grassy plane and some of the Iwa trenches.

A split second later, Joji-kun aimed a weak Raiton-jutsu at their enemies. The electricity fried those that had hidden underground as Rurimi's water had soaked the earth, conducting the artificial lightning perfectly fine.

Immediately, a large number of Iwa-nin turned to target their small cell.

The white-haired Senju kept her eyes peeled, fingers flying effortlessly through one-handed signs. Her chakra surged slightly, commanding the remaining water of the dragon.

Joji-kun readied another lightening jutsu, Sharingan-eyes taking in their surroundings.  
Their two chakra-natures combined, electrifying the large dragon before sending it at the quickly approaching Iwa-nin. They attempted to protect themselves with more earth jutsu, but underestimated the destructive power of one Senju dragon.

Hayato-kun had their back, deflecting shuriken or kunai aimed at their blind spots.

Team Shikata was joined by their comrades from Chūnin Cell Nine who used an impressive fire/wind-collaboration jutsu which blew the Iwa-nin back to their trenches.

Fifteen minutes later, the first exchange had tapered off, defenses tested. Okaku-taicho ordered a rotation of trenches, so no one would know who sat in what trench.

Rurimi was curtly ordered to set up a barrier jutsu to prevent sneak attacks from underground. A red-haired Uzumaki kunoichi helped the Jōnin with her newly-assigned work, refining and adding on to the fairly simple, yet vicious barrier seals.

Joji-kun relaxed only when both females had returned unharmed.

The war had officially begun for Team Shikata.


	9. Still Waters Are Deep Excerpt 1

**Excerpt #1 from Still Waters Are Deep**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

(Aged ~50; invasion attempt by Suna/Oto)

* * *

Hiruzen-sama had invited Rurimi to sit in his box for a better view of the final tournament round. After all, this year most of her only son's team would participate.

For the occasion, she had dressed in a comfortable emerald-green yukata with the Hatake clan mon stitched in-between her shoulder blades. Her long grey hair was controlled by a comb she had inherited from her mother. Underneath that, the experienced kunoichi wore a concealed set of mesh armor.

The Sandaime was certain she had hidden various scrolls containing her signature swords as well as several other weapons on her petite person. All in all, the middle-aged woman resembled her thirty-year-old version. Naturally.

When they were suddenly trapped by the strange barrier, the calm, collected Green Maiden appeared. Despite her progressed age, the veteran kunoichi smoothly slid into a defensive position, unsealing her tantō.

Orochimaru mocked the two old warriors, taunting them about their aged bodies while praising his own flawless one.

Suddenly, coffins appeared, opening like something stolen from a zombie-movie. The two reanimated males stared around, a little disorientated.

A nearly unnoticeable smile curled around Rurimi's lips. "Hello, Father. I've always been curious about meeting you, although admittedly I never thought it would happen this way."

Tobirama-sama's eyes focused nearly instantly on her own. Recognition sparked within his gaze, due to the unique color. He smiled as well, an exact copy of his daughter's. "Daughter," he greeted back with unusual warmth.

Hashirama-sama nearly choked on his breath a second time. "Tell me about yourself," her father requested, while fighting off attempts to control him.

So, Rurimi obliged his request. "Mother named me Rurimi, asking Tsunade-sama to become my sister. She is six years older than me, but we have always gotten along rather well; especially during our childhood. We fought in the Second World War together, although usually in different Divisions. I have a son, his name is Kakashi. He is a Jōnin and twenty-six years old. Unfortunately, the stubborn child denies me grandchildren of my own to spoil rotten... My husband died a shinobi's death on the battlefields of the Third World War."

Tobirama smiled sadly, expressing his regret about not having been present for any of her milestones. "You've married a Hatake then?"

She grinned impishly. "Yeah. Hatake Sakumo. He became a legend known as the White Fang which some still fear even today. We served alongside each other for a time in a special unit during the Second World War. That's how we met actually. Kin-oba-chan said Mother would have appreciated the cliché."

Her father chuckled. "Yes, Hoshiko always did love ironic clichés. Tell me more, my daughter."

They crossed swords once more, eyes gleaming identically. "I inherited Mother's health problems, but Tsunade-sama saved my life. Unfortunately, I could give my husband only one heir. Kakashi is a prodigy, he graduated only a few weeks after turning five, within one year of schooling at the Academy. He has inherited his father's looks so much so strangers used to think he was a henged clone. The Yondaime, a student of Sandaime-sama's student, became Kakashi's Jōnin sensei. He's the most precious person in my life."

Tobirama-sama sighed relieved, then smirked proudly.


	10. Fawn V3 prologue

**Fawn Prologue:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the respective legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Basically, Kakashi and Fem!Harry get betrothed for Reasons and this changes things. (This was written two years ago, and rewritten at least three times. I'm not even clear on the original plot anymore.)

* * *

This is up for adoption if you want it.

Have a great day, W

* * *

-prologue-

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi considered himself a suitable Hokage. He had a tactician's mind, a robust body and a large brain. Also, he had been the sensei of the (in)famous Sannin, nicknamed The Professor.

There was not a lot that managed to escape this powerful man. So, he stared down at the open file in front of him, while considering how he wanted to go about this. The Council did not leave their Hokage a whole lot of breathing room to work with, so much was very clear to the village leader.

However, Hatake needed to be taken off active ANBU-duty or he would not return to the village by the end of the year. The still young Jōnin had proven himself very competent in the field, although very reckless with his own life.

Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temples to stave off an incoming headache. He knew they would not like his solution for the two main problems on his desk. It would not end pretty - for him, at least. She knew too many prankster tricks by far, much to everyone else's consternation. Well, all those who she felt had crossed her wrongly.

The last time he had fallen into this category, she had managed to force him to turn into a canary every five minutes for an hour. Asuma had laughed himself silly over the fact.

Young Naruto seemed quite taken with her, already emulating the vindictive pranking she had invented to perfection.

Hiruzen called one of his guards over. "Bring me Hatake and Black. I need to speak with them as soon as possible," he ordered sharply.

This conversation was not going to end well, he just knew.

Why had the Yondaime died? Would he have been here, right now, Hiruzen wouldn't have to deal with this crap in his supposed retirement.

* * *

Hatake and Black both managed to be in his office within five minutes.

Black had obviously been working outside again, judging by the grass stains on her clothing. Kami only knew who had taught that woman about their typical clothing. She looked like a man, all kitted up in the usual Jōnin-uniform with the green flak vest and blue overall. The men's uniform... Although other kunoichi wore the same uniform at times, she took to masterfully hiding her body underneath it.

Hiruzen knew for a fact that this temperamental spitfire could rival the most beautiful women in the Damyo's court if only she so desired...

Hatake almost towered over her with his six foot two inches frame (measured without the hair). This young man looked even more handsome underneath his masks than his father used to. _Must have been his mother's influence._

Pulling himself together, the Third looked at the two ninja. "I have called you here today, because we have several problems. First of all, Hatake-san, you're off the active roaster until your psych eval improves. Instead you will be receiving a genin team."

Hiruzen was proud to say that the silver-haired Jōnin decided against arguing. Apparently, his strict voice still managed to reign in his more rambunctious subordinates.

"Unfortunately, there is more. Black-san, the council has decided to use the end of your mourning period to find a suitable husband for you. They argue that you are too volatile to rely completely on in a crisis because, due to your place of birth, your loyalty to Konoha is questioned," the Third continued flatly.

As expected, the raven-haired spitfire stiffened with rage, power leaking out of her in her frustration and anger. "Maybe their loyalty should be questioned. Assholes," the specialized kunoichi muttered low enough so the Hokage could pretend deafness.

"Who would they marry me off to? Some sycophant that's after my _gift?_ " Black asked more audibly, bitterness adding a sharp edge to her voice. "I will not allow any child of mine to be used for experiments or trained as simple tools without their own emotions."

Hiruzen shivered slightly. This young woman resembled a mother bear perfectly. She was territorial, protective, and attacked at the slightest hint of malicious activity towards those she considered as one of her precious people. She would give her life to protect and nurture any children.

"The Elders chose three different Chūnin, all not suitable for you, Black-san. Their social standing is precarious at best, even in the shinobi part of the village," Hiruzen admitted, although he kept the names to himself. He really didn't need the paperwork that came with a killing spree, thank you very much.

"Therefore, I managed to haggle a bit on your behalf. Unfortunately, you still have to marry someone or face a trial for treason of the village, but now you can choose a better man. Your lineage only allows you to choose an unmarried clan heir or head who will need to be strong in case your enemies find you here. Especially if you should be in confinement at the time."

It dawned on both of his shinobi at the same time what Hiruzen had really called them in for. In any other situation their expressions would have been absolutely hilarious.  
Hatake seemed frozen in disbelief and rage, while Black stared at the Third as if he had sprouted another head.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" she asked quietly.

The resigned note in her tone cut straight through his heart. "No, unfortunately not."

"When-?" Hatake chocked out, speaking for the first time since greeting the Hokage.

"Your time runs out at midnight. The council will no doubt be furious to learn of your marriage, but they will have to resign themselves to their fate as soon as your union is consummated. If you want to have a ceremony, we can plan that later on."

Then, the Third pulled out a piece of paper which read 'Marriage Certificate' on the top. He helpfully pointed out where they had to sign before filing it away.

It was better this way, for both of them, the Hokage thought.

"Congratulations. Now, Hatake-san, your wife will need to brief you in a timely fashion about her origins. Sayonara!"

With that they were dismissed.


	11. Needling the Scarecrow 1

**Needling the Scarecrow 1**

* * *

 **Warning:** Fem!Harry/Kakashi Hatake, some useless rambling on my part, probably crude language, violence...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Neither 'Naruto' nor 'Harry Potter' are mine. I just play with them a little.

* * *

This is another fic I've started and never finished because I lost inspiration for it.

i hope you'll enjoy it anyway,

W

PS: there are more chapters where this came from. Patience, Padawan.

* * *

-1-

* * *

It all began on a rainy day in the middle of fall, his twenty-third birthday, to be more exact.

Hatake Kakashi had recently been forcefully retired from ANBU by the Sandaime, as well as temporarily barred from missions, so he was a bit at a loss as to what to do with himself. Therefore the silver-haired shinobi had been out around town, reading his beloved Icha Icha (Tactics) and generally just avoiding Gai or rather his flowery shouts of 'Youth'.

Kakashi had hidden himself in one of the trees situated around a small park where families went to let their children play. Usually, the Jōnin would have never even approached such places - too many _conflicting_ memories - but Gai knew that well, so it served his concealment purposes.

When the rain began to pour on the unsuspecting people below his feet, the parents decided to vacate the area in a rush, back to their warm homes.

Just when Kakashi considered himself safe from incessant, painful shrieking, the cheerful laughter of a child caught his attention. One young mother obviously didn't mind a little rain (it was even quite warm, almost like in a outdoor shower), or so the silver-haired male assumed, because she was playfully chasing a clearly happy boy about two or three years old. The child could run quite well for his age, fast too.

At first, Kakashi had dismissed them as Aburame, or at least the kid, since he was wearing round sunglasses and a grey hat, matched with a light jacket. However, now his halfhearted theory was quite thoroughly disproven. No Aburame would ever be caught laughing as hysterically as that. Especially not in public.

Curiosity slightly piqued, the one-eyed Jōnin continued to watch the unusual duo from his branch, over the top of his book.

The boy had a slightly upturned nose, high cheekbones and a pair of pink lips, as far as he could see. Nothing else was clearly distinguishable, except that the little boy was healthy, quite happy and obviously loved his mother a lot.

Thus, Kakashi turned his attention to the woman. She was young, younger than him, very petite and wore practical linen pants. Not many civilian women chose to wear them, preferring the more traditional kimonos available in various stores around town. In fact, her linen pants were increasingly beginning to cling to her legs, outlining their form nicely...

Kakashi noted that she was in good shape, especially for a civilian teen mother.

Her black hair was cut short, about the length of a match, sticking up into all directions, despite the rain. She bore a small, old scar in the form of a lightning bolt partially hidden beneath her bangs.

Then, Kakashi's gaze lowered, briefly meeting a pair of luminous green eyes, _sparkling_ with mischief, joy and vitality. Eyes expressing nothing but lightness, life and love for the little boy.

The unknown woman's alabaster skin almost seemed translucent against her dark hair and pink lips, vibrant eyes and the dark-green color of her Chinese-style top. She had a cute nose and lips begging to be kissed. When the ravenette laughed, two dimples appeared in the corners of her mouth, emphasizing her cheekbones which were dusted with a light pink flush. Her face was oval-shaped, unlike her son's.

Only a few seconds had passed during the short examination, but it seemed much longer to Kakashi.

A moment later, the young woman caught her son, almost effortlessly hoisting him up in the air, evoking pleased shrieks from the little boy. Then, she hummed a lively tune, mock-dancing with him in the rain. The kid exuberantly clapped his hands in rhythm with his mother's voice, head bent backwards.

Kakashi was a little mesmerized by the pure innocence of the joy-filled scene in front of him. He had never seen anything like it.

Normally, mothers gossiped with other mothers on some bench or warned their kids not to get dirty. This civilian did not take part in any of the murmuring the other women had started near her. She even seemed disapproving of their actions, at the time, now that Kakashi thought about it.

On top of that, this stranger was playing with her kid in the streaming rain. What happened to the shallowness civilian women in particular were so known for? To the 'mud is evil'-attitude?

Having nothing in particular to do at the moment, Kakashi decided to find out more about this strange family. Maybe he could put them (her) out of his mind then.

Five minutes later, the small family left the park. The young boy clutched his mother's hand tightly as they walked through the streets towards the residential area. It wasn't the best neighborhood, but still quite nice.

The sun had begun to set, so everyone else was busy either going home from work or joining in the dinner rush to the food district.

The duo stopped for a minute in front of a small house, so the woman could get any mail left over the course of the day. Afterward, they crossed through the fenced-in front-yard. The woman checked over the various plants, mostly beautifully arranged flowers, perhaps worrying about weeds?

A light was burning in what appeared to be the kitchen, indicating someone (maybe the father?) was already home. Moments later, an elderly woman opened the door for the mother and son duo.

She also had black, curly hair, although hers was liberally sprinkled with grey streaks, and kind brown eyes. The little boy excitedly began to tell his grandmother about his adventures in the park.

Kakashi watched their homecoming from the shadows, unexpectedly envying the little boy. Suddenly, he wished for some warmth in his numbing, empty life. Someone who would welcome home him home as sincerely gladly as this family.

Out of sheer curiosity, the silver-haired nin's eyes sought out the name plague decorating the left gatepost. Just to know whom to avoid bumping into when he could. (Nobody had the right to make him changs his opinion about the Hokage's latest decision this easily. That the Sandaime had perhaps been right to retire him - without even speaking to him! Especially not a civilian woman! The nerve!)

In an elegant script it read: 'Black Home'.

As he shunshined away, Kakashi couldn't help but think that the name didn't fit the nearly tangible warmth of the house's occupants at all.


	12. Needling the Scarecrow 2

**Needling the Scarecrow 2**

* * *

 **Warning:** Fem!Harry/Kakashi Hatake, some useless rambling on my part, probably crude language, violence...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Neither 'Naruto' nor 'Harry Potter' are mine. I just play with them a little.

* * *

-2-

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a clever man, which had helped to earn him the moniker 'The Professor'. Harry had heard very many stories about his numerous accomplishments, told by an enthusiastic Teddy. (Thanks to his care-taker at the day care where she had enrolled him to ease his integration process - or so Andromeda had formulated it at the time.)

Outside of a single council meeting, to officially welcome her 'clan' to the village around two years ago, the young woman had never seen him personally. He had not even spoken to her, although she had never expected as much, but she could appreciate the Hokage's sacrifices for the sake of others.

However, this explained why she was currently quite puzzled upon finding herself in his office, sitting directly across from him, hat, smoking pipe and all.

"Not that I'm not honored to meet you personally, Sandaime-sama, but why did you summon me here? Is there a problem with our presence in the village?" Harry asked worriedly.

She had been having problems befriending others, mainly due to her status as an unwed mother, among other civilians, and the kunoichi usually dismissed her off the bat as a spoiled princess who wouldn't understand them. So far, only one woman could honestly be called a tentative friend: Nara Yoshino. Said surprisingly temperamental brunette had been curious about her healing pastes and creams which Hari, as she was called officially, produced for the hospital. (Where she also worked part-time, officially, as a 'poison/emergency specialist'.)

The Hokage, an elderly, deceptively fragile-looking man, smiled warmly at the young woman he had allowed into the village on a bit of a whim. "No, of course not, Black-dono," he waved off easily, retaining his approachable air. "I was merely wondering how you find your job at the hospital."

Still quite puzzled (she knew he must have had better things to do with his time than chatting about her work), Harry sighed a little, but a small smile crossed over her features. The dimples Andromeda found so praise-worthy also made an appearance.

"Well, I still enjoy helping those in need of some medical aid. However, most of the clan's products are now prepared by my Obasan, to free up some of my time for my son, Tadao. It was simply impossible to uphold the same kind of quality and quantities we require in our production while also working as many hours at the hospital," Harry reported honestly, still trying to figure out what the leader of the village wanted with her.

On the other side of the desk, the aforementioned old man breathed in a drag from his pipe. (He had considerately asked her if she minded. Which Harry didn't. She liked the scent of pipe tobacco.) "Your superior has praised your professionalism and work ethic repeatedly, as I'm to understand from the reports I receive quarterly," Sarutobi-sama commented lightly, eyes twinkling.

It was quite reminiscent of her old school days, sitting across from Dumbledore for one reason or another, Harry thought to herself. Besides, she knew he had someone keep an eye on her; they were new to the village after all. Additionally to the 'regular' suspicions each shinobi village held towards newcomers, it had been only about nine years since the Kyuubi-Attack and six since an enemy-nin had tried to kidnap a highly-ranked shinobi clan heiress. Of course this only increased the difficulties in Harry's efforts to befriend others her age.

Or just her co-workers, she supposed. Which would have been nice.

Although, then she remembered: Uzumaki Naruto had been admitted to her (one-person) department after a rather questionable 'training accident'. The ravenette had treated the village pariah, like any other injured patient, sending him home afterward. She hoped he liked chocolate Pocky...

Snapping out of her thoughts, Harry focused her eyes intently on the male in front of her. "Everyone who attempts training in the Black Healing Arts (the name assigned to her methods of treatment by the two councils) has to swear an oath on our honor, chakra and our family's pride. It demands that we treat each of our patients, no matter what background they may have, to the best of our abilities. I wouldn't care if the Fire Lord himself had a 'very urgent' paper-cut if I was already examining a severely injured stable boy," the young woman replied quite heatedly. She was still too much her mother's daughter in regards of temper-control. Even Andromeda had given up on her trying to harness it better.

The elderly Hokage seemed to hide a satisfied smirk behind his pipe and overly large hat. "My apologies, Black-dono. It was not my intention to imply anything insulting. In fact, I was instead seeking to compliment you."

Harry blushed faintly in embarrassment. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," the wizened leader assured her kindly. "Now, you've noted something interesting in your report after examining one of your more - notorious patients. Please explain how you arrived at that particular conclusion."

It wasn't a request, despite the wording. Both of them knew it too.

Harry straightened up, barely suppressed anger nearly literally sparking in her green eyes. "Well, first of all, the way the two 'gentleman', who also brought that specific patient to me, described the situation - seemed too practiced to me. This already set off red flags, so to speak, in my mind. I'm not unfamiliar with abuse, especially child abuse, and abhor any that practice such. Despite my rather recent relocation to Konoha, I have overheard more than a fair share of stories starring that particular patient, serving to increase my suspicions," the ravenette explained dutifully.

Despite her best efforts, her anger shone through her calm exterior, eyes glinting ominously.

"When they refused to reply to my more detailed questions, I was - worried. Usually if a training accident occurs due to too curious children, the shinobi in question describe the background down to the last detail."

The aged Hokage nodded slowly, obviously taking her words into account. Although he must have known most of what Harry had just told him, the wise leader still thought it through. "Thank you for treating Naruto so efficiently, Black-dono. I regard him as an unofficial second grandchild," the Sandaime finally replied, sounding sincere. "Unfortunately, the majority cannot see 'underneath the underneath', as one of my more notorious Jōnin likes to say, especially where Naruto is concerned."

Harry filed the information away for later, although she mentally high-lighted his 'thank you'. Undoubtedly, this was not the main purpose of their chat. If he had just wanted to find out more about her reasoning, the Hokage could have inquired via a Chūnin, her superior or even a written message. No, there was something else he probably wanted from her.

Harry just wasn't quite sure what.

"I doubt the kid has done anything warranting the inhumane treatment he receives on a daily basis," she muttered darkly. Witnessing the deliberate discrimination from so many had poked at her own memories of intentionally getting shunned. At Privet Drive, Surrey Elementary, and also at Hogwarts. That's why she slipped the poor kid some candy when he left.

"I take it you won't mind treating him again should he require it?" Sandaime-sama inquired politely, studying her over the top of his folded hands.

Sighing, Harry nodded a confirmation. "Yes, sir. I won't turn him away, nor will I deliberately sabotage his health or recovery process," she declared boldly, dead serious.

"That said, he should receive a prescription for a nutrient supplement to try and salvage whatever growth possible from his rather restricted diet. I can personally deliver them if you so wish, however I don't know if he will be able to pay the bills for that at the hospital from his own funds. They are effective, very efficient, but also made from several rare plants."

Sadly, the Hokage nodded understandingly. "I will bring them over to his apartment."

Harry smiled at the old man. "Very well. For the next six months, he should receive a monthly dose of these pills. One each day, before breakfast. If I'm satisfied with his process by the end of the aforementioned period, he needs to take another set of supplementary pills until either his diet changes miraculously or he's fully grown and married. Whichever comes first.."

After hearing her somewhat amusing instructions, the Hokage actually chuckled - out loud! He accepted the prescription receipt, written instructions and a small pill bottle from the ravenette.

"Thank you, Black-dono. Now, tell me, how has your son been?"

Harry smirked, remembering the last time she had picked Teddy up from the daycare. "He seems to want to follow in his father's footsteps, unfortunately. Prepare yourself, because I'm suspecting that Naruto will be succeeded as Konoha's pranking menace by Tadao in a couple of years..."

Chuckling, the Hokage continued to smoke his pipe contently, listening to the entertaining tales about the pranking adventures of young Black Tadao who carried the very fascinating Black Kekkei Genkai to its fullest degree. (According to his adopted mother and grandmother, at least.) Hopefully, the boy decided to become a shinobi when the time came, Sarutobi thought, already considering the uses of such an unusual inherited advantage in their type of work.


	13. Needling the Scarecrow 3

**Needling the Scarecrow 3**

* * *

 **Warning:** Fem!Harry/Kakashi Hatake, some useless rambling on my part, probably crude language, violence...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Neither 'Naruto' nor 'Harry Potter' are mine. I just play with them a little.

* * *

And that's it, folks. At least in regard to "Needling the Scarecrow".

Have a great evening!

* * *

-3-

* * *

Three weeks after the incident in the park, Kakashi returned from a messy A-Rank, having gotten to work alongside his former ANBU-team-mates. The mission had gone to hell in a hand-basket pretty much from the start, although none of his comrades had died. It was quite the miracle. Unfortunately, Kakashi was at best stumbling awkwardly through the village gates, stubbornly insisting on being fine now that they were back within their Konoha. The team jumped on the roofs, intent on reporting to the Hokage as soon as possible. Despite his exhaustion, the silver-haired Jōnin followed his comrades, not once complaining.

They entered through the office windows, noticing that the Hokage was not occupied by anything of importance. (Otherwise the ANBU on duty would have signaled them to stay back.)

The last living Hatake's iron-clad control over his emotions almost lapsed when he caught sight of the raven-haired woman sitting in front of the Sandaime. He had not expected her to be important enough for a personal audience with their Fire Shadow. This Black-woman was just a civilian!

In the meantime, the surprisingly unruffled woman stood, evidently intent on dismissing herself. However, the Hokage stopped her from leaving.

"Black-dono, why don't you take a look at Hatake-san? He seems to be barely standing," the old man remarked with a grandfatherly smile.

Apparently, there was more to the civilian woman than Kakashi had anticipated. Unfortunately, the leader sent his Jōnin a warning look, forcing him to endure the treatment. (If he had to guess, this was the old man's revenge for his initial disobedience.)

In response, the one-eyed male stiffened up, warily following every move of the young mother who cautiously approached him.

Meanwhile, the ANBU around him took their cues from their former taichō. Neither party trusted the strange woman with the large, leaf-green eyes.

"Hatake-san? Would you please take a seat on the couch?" Black-san asked politely, but something in her eyes reminded him of stories of Tsunade and steel. So, the silver-haired Jōnin allowed her to guide him over to the small couch next to a large shelf. His eyes never left her (unfortunately appealing) form.

When she had maneuvered him into a comfortable position, for both of them, the young woman unsealed a medic-kit from her pocket. "If you don't mind, I will explain my next steps for you, Hatake-san. First, I'll have to take your pulse. At the same time I will run a subtle diagnostic jutsu on you to tell me what exactly is damaged. For the most part, this means you won't have to undress, unless there is a large or deep wound I need to close up. Once I know what is ailing you, I shall give you the corresponding medicine as far as I have it on my person. Otherwise, I ask that you pick up a prescription as soon as possible from the hospital or the Nara pharmacy," the raven-haired woman explained patiently, generously allowing him to read her body language and facial expressions - even with the Sharingan.

She wasn't lying.  
That - if nothing else - meant he would allow her near. So, Kakashi nodded cautiously, only once. But he did, nevertheless.

Therefore, the young woman telegraphed her reach for his wrist, ignoring the unpleasant stench of old blood and other biological matter, and he allowed her to touch him. There was a light tingle beginning from his head which reached his toes within seconds. Apparently, she had also ran her jutsu, although he wondered why her hands weren't glowing the typical green of a medic at work.

"It's a little different from what you're likely used to," Black-san stated calmly, "I have been told. This is one of my family's techniques, so you wouldn't have encountered it before."

This explanation calmed his cute kouhai down who had grown increasingly aggravated with the absence of the aforementioned green glow.

"Black-dono is the head of a small clan which relocated to Konoha two years ago," Sandaime-sama commented lightly, seemingly fascinated by the demonstration of something new. "Lady Hoshiko also works at the hospital and produces a part of the clan's medicines. They specialized in creams and liquids, unlike the Nara."

Even Kakashi's interest was piqued at this piece of information. His onyx eye still watched everything quite warily. However, mentally he adjusted his view of the ravenette. Apparently, she wasn't quite a mere civilian.

"Well, you have a slight cold, extremely depleted chakra reserves, a light fever stemming from an infection of one of the cuts in your side and several stab wounds," the Black-woman summarized professionally, outwardly at least paying no heed to the Hokage's words. "Also, I found that you pulled a tendon in your left ankle, two broken toes and that's not taking all the bruises into account."

Kakashi blinked at her for a moment. He was surprised she had found all of that with just a little tingle. Even the ANBU-medics couldn't catch everything without the aid of a more thorough jutsu.

Then, Black-san's impossibly green eyes drilled into him as if searching for his soul. "I think you don't want me to announce the rest of my findings to the world. Please don't escape after your report," she said nearly inaudibly, obviously trying to impress the seriousness of his situation on him.

What else could she have found? Was something wrong with Obito's gift? Reluctantly, the shinobi nodded his consent.

"Well," his unexpected healer muttered, opening her kit, "this is something against the exhaustion and cold. I want you take about a spoon-full daily, for the next week. That should prevent a case of pneumonia and help you recover a little quicker. Then, a small sake-cup worth of this (she held up a small flask containing a red liquid). It's going to expedite the body's replenishing of your lost blood. I will close those stab wounds now, but ask that you put some of this cream on the scars that will remain, despite my best efforts."

Kakashi wondered how the heck she got all these pots and vials stored in that little pouch. Her med-kit wasn't that large. Possibly another seal? At least that was what his mind supplied.

"If you would please strip out of your vest and shirt, it would be much appreciated," the Lady requested politely, not even a hint of a blush staining her cheeks.

A little dazed, Kakashi followed her instructions without even so much as a token protest. However, he kept his mask where it was. No one needed to see his face on top of everything else. Curious, the Jōnin wondered what would come now.

"Please don't startle. I'm going to use another of my family techniques to knit your skin back together," Black-san warned drily before getting to work.

Although Kakashi had performed first aid on his wounds, mainly to stop the blood flow, it still hurt to see his side all cut up. He really hated Iwa-nins and their oh-so-lovely rocks.  
However, watching as the skin and tissue began to literally knit itself back together in front of their astonished eyes was something else.

One of his kōhais even gasped in shock, losing control of his emotions for a moment, imitating some sort of green rookie.

The same tingly energy that had traveled over his body in the beginning ran through him once more. It felt a little like a warm shower or an embrace, with a very mild, semi-transparent golden sheen only visible to his Sharingan. Gold-colored chakra? To Kakashi, it didn't feel quite as intrusive or...coolly sterilized as regular med-nin chakra.

When she was finished, the young woman smiled wryly at the assembled group. "I shall finish my treatment after your report. Please excuse me."

With that, the raven-haired, unassuming beauty bowed to the room's occupants, taking her kit and gracefully leaving the office.

"What the heck just happened?" Boar asked, quite stunned.

Sandaime-sama only chuckled in response. Moreover, he sent Kakashi a very loaded look. "I believe we just found out why Nara Yoshino befriended a new clan's head, even going so far as to selling their products in her pharmacy."

"Who is this woman?" Neko demanded, quite baffled by everything that had just taken place in front of their disbelieving eyes.

Kakashi would appreciate a bit more information as well.

The Hokage lit his pipe thoughtfully. "Black Hoshiko, turns nineteen years old soon. She is the first female clan head of the Blacks. Her village was destroyed, most of the clan's members brutally murdered and or tortured. They are down to three members total; Black-dono, her Obasan and adopted son. The boy was orphaned at two months, but they are blood-related somehow. Their story reminds me of Uzu's downfall and the Uchiha massacre, to be honest," the Sandaime explained patiently to the curious, stressed shinobi.

 _What is he playing at?_ Kakashi wondered suspiciously.

"However, Black-dono is technically a civilian, despite her prowess as a medic. I was curious about her techniques. She claims they are old family jutsu."

Brow furrowed in thought, Kakashi contemplated everything they had been told. Undoubtedly, the Hokage had held back a large chunk of information about the Black clan, but it was enough to soothe their more urgent itch demanding to sate their curiosity.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the Sandaime dismissed everyone except Kakashi. Instead, he asked Boar to call Black-dono back inside, apparently also curious about her more troubling findings. The silver-haired Jōnin decided not to protest, wasting that much effort for nothing was simply not worth it. In his eyes, anyway. After all, he would have to file everything with the paper-nins downstairs which would lead to the Hokage simply requesting said documents to be brought to him for perusal.

No one dared to question the God of Shinobi too loudly, balding, white-haired, and pipe-smoking, or not.

"Black-dono, what else has you concerned about Hatake-san's health," the Sandaime inquired politely, keeping his amusement and interest well-concealed from the young woman.

The raven-haired Lady sighed under her breath, but checked with the silver-haired Jōnin for permission, before sharing any of her jutsu's other results. It won her some brownie points with Kakashi, although he would rather bite his tongue off than admit it.

"May I request something to assure our privacy? I doubt neither you, Hokage-sama, nor your shinobi wish to discuss this so publicly," the rather bold, professional woman stated first, still too reluctant to comply to the request.

To his astonishment, the Sandaime activated the privacy seals stationed around the office. He inclined his head in response to another unasked question, allowing the foreigner to activate some other set of, presumably, privacy jutsu. Upon completion, the room flashed a soft gold, much to the two males' surprise. Kakashi had to admit, he was quite intrigued about her chakra. The Hatake Clan was known for its White Chakra, so to stumble on another clan with a similar specialization...

"Now, what is this important for you to reveal more of your skills, Black-dono?" Sarutobi-sama demanded to know in his usual grandfatherly manner.

Lady Hoshiko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Lord Hokage, please tell me you have someone watching those who carry the same genes," she asked first, before explaining: "My technique indicated that the transplanted eye constantly feeds on Hatake-san's chakra, inadvertently enlarging his core."

Both males had already known about this, but it was good to hear that she was as competent as she seemed beforehand.

"Now, the worrying part is not the constant drain, but rather what else is attached to the transplant," the ravenette admitted calmly. However, Kakashi could read the genuine worry and trepidation in her eyes. It was endearing how much she cared for her patients, sincerely at that.

"Please elaborate, Black-dono," the Hokage asked, sitting up a little straighter. His voice had turned serious within a second.

Therefore Lady Hoshiko adopted a more professional posture as well, soberly glancing from one man to the other. "Well, I have seen something similar, once, when I was still an apprentice," she began softly. "It's nothing fatal, but should still be treated swiftly enough. I can't quite liken it to anything but a curse."

Now even Kakashi sat up, wondering if she was crazy or just some quagmire. So far, she had not shown any of the typical incompetence. So far.

"A curse, Black-dono?" Sandaime-sama repeated carefully, rubbing his chin in thought. "Why would you say that?"

Lady Hoshiko rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly agitated and unhappy. "Firstly, it is a malevolent presence which is slowly spreading through Hatake-san's chakra pathways. Whoever transplanted the eye in the first place managed to contain it for the most part, so congratulations to that particular competent medic. Secondly, the - other chakra has mainly settled within the brain of my patient," Black-dono explained patiently. Her eyes practically shone with sincere regret, although that did not soften the blow of her concise words.

Kakashi had frozen in his seat, unwilling to believe the foreigner, but also unable to prove her wrong. _Besides,_ supplied a small voice in the back of his mind, _everything else was spot-on..._

Even the Hokage seemed shocked by her unexpected findings. "So the Sharingan is trying to corrupt Jōnin Hatake's mind?" he summarized absentmindedly.

In response, the young woman nodded. "Yes, sir. If it is anything like what I encountered before, it tries to convince Hatake-san that he should solely rely on his Sharingan in a fight; that he should get more powerful than he already is by any means possible. Please remember that this is mostly speculation and to schedule a session with a skilled Yamanaka at the earliest opportunity," the ravenette advised gravely, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation on both other males.

Honestly, she was succeeding quite a bit with Kakashi. His mind had always been the last vestige of sanctuary for him, even if everything went up in flames around him. Now, having received such distressing information, information telling him that there was something influencing him so subtly he had never noticed, the Hatake would overcome his fear of hospitals and general dislike of mind-checks, just to make certain that whatever curse would no longer be able to corrupt him, as Black-dono phrased it. If she was proven right, he would owe her a favor and a thank you.

And if he was having trouble keeping the 'curse' at bay, what about the kid the villagers had begun to call The Last Uchiha? It was a frighteningly sobering thought.

"What would you say are other side-effects?" the aged Hokage demanded to know.

Lady Hoshiko sighed softly. Apparently, she considered the Sandaime's words very carefully, before replying: "Usually those kind of curses come with a prize. They may try to isolate the individual in question, to ease the corruption process. Some are supposed to resemble a drug, having an addicting effect on their host. For example, each time they are activated, they will release a rush of endorphins, adrenaline, and other hormones associated with pleasure or 'power' to trick the body into increasingly relying on the curse. Other times, they eventually poison the patient with varying speed."

It was indeed quite the sobering experience to hear such things from the foreigner. Although Kakashi couldn't help but doubt her still. However, he wondered if that was some voice in the back of his mind or actually himself. After all, what would she gain from lying?

"Very well. Hatake-san will consult Yamanaka Inoichi tomorrow morning, Black-dono. If it turns out that you were correct in your assessment, we may return to you," Sandaime-sama declared decisively, sounding almost as old as his actual age.

Kakashi watched a little panicked as the polite woman (still wearing pants!) bowed to the two as required, then deactivated her supplementary privacy techniques before actually leaving gracefully through the oak doors.

If nothing else, he might have the pleasure to watch her toned backside again.


	14. The Pack's Luna

**The Pack's Luna prologue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights pertaining to Harry Potter or Naruto. Just the right to enjoy them.

* * *

This is another Kakashi/Fem!Harry fic. Not sure about giving it up for adoption, yet.

Dictionary:  
\- Hane: feather  
\- Noboru: rise, ascend  
\- Yasu: peace, peaceful or level  
\- Suzume: sparrow

* * *

 _-Prologue-_

* * *

Hane Noboru was pacing in the middle of one of the corridors of Konoha's main hospital, worriedly chewing on his nails. He was a relatively handsome young man, around twenty years old, with short, flyaway raven hair and clear blue eyes. The pacing male sported a headband depicting the stylized Leaf of Konoha, wrapped around his forehead. Hane-san wore the typical uniform of a Jōnin, including the flak vest which hung open at the moment.

An amused white-haired male, also a ninja, observed what appeared to be a good friend from his position on one of the benches available for relatives. He seemed to be slightly older, already having a small toddler son who perched in his lap, curiously watching the hectic proceedings. This man was Hatake Sakumo, Noboru's old genin-teammate, holding onto his little genius Kakashi.

Their old Jōnin-sensei was sitting dignified next to the white-haired male, seemingly suppressing a small smile. The lady in question had graying hair pulled into a bun, identifying her as one of the Sandaime's old teammates. She also observed everything with a watchful eye.

Noboru-san flinched each time he could hear his wife's painful moans or screams over the general dim of the hospital's maternal ward. Yusa, the aforementioned wife, meant everything to the Jōnin, as he loved her very much.

Finally one of the nurses allowed the new father entry into his wife's room, to inspect their child and assure himself about Yusa-san's health. Noboru nearly shunshined into the room, eager for the stressful last thirty hours to be over.

Consequently, when the man was confronted with his exhausted wife, sweat-soaked hair plastered to her forehead, he pressed a quick, grateful kiss to her temple. Yusa gifted him with a small, tired smile, but proudly presented their bundled-up daughter to him. (Having just finished nursing her.)

"She is so tiny," he whispered quietly. Awe tinged his voice quite noticeably. This infinitesimally vulnerable human being had been created by their love. Their daughter.

Yusa chuckled at him, voice quite hoarse. "She's a healthy little chick," the tired woman assured him readily.

In turn, the male had to grin at her teasing words. Banter between them always brightened up his mood. "A tiny, downy sparrow, that's what she is," Noboru countered playfully.

To be honest, they had not expected a firstborn girl. However, this was not cause for grief - of any kind - as they celebrated the birth of their daughter. If her father had his way, she would receive a brother soon enough.

At the moment though, both parents were quite relieved to know their first child was healthy and well. Anything else was deemed unimportant.

"Hane Suzume?" his wife muttered thoughtfully. Then she glanced at the small baby in her arms and giggled softly. "Alright, husband. She does look like a little sparrow."

Name decided, Yusa carefully transferred the red-cheeked newborn to her husband, stroking the downy fluff of raven hair lovingly before ordering him to show her off. Noboru chuckled and would have given her a two-fingered salute, had he not carried his fragile, sleeping daughter at the moment. A nurse held the door open for the new father, allowing him to step through without difficulties.

Kakashi-chan perked up, onyx eyes focusing on the bundle in Noboru's arms. His father chuckled at the small boy's curiosity.

"Well?" Koharu-sensei demanded, a little impatiently.

"Yusa-chan is fine, just tired. This is our little sparrow, Suzume-chan," the new father reported happily, anxiety long forgotten. "She's perfectly healthy."

Both adults stood, joining Noboru, and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the newborn.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "Why is she so small?"

Noboru chuckled at the innocent question. "You used to be this small too when you were only a few hours old," he told the fascinated toddler. "She's three years younger than you, Kashi-chan. It will take some time to let her grow as big as you."

In response the little boy pouted, quite disappointed. Apparently, he had wanted someone to play with. Now.

Sakumo chuckled at his son's antics. "You can teach her to help her grow faster soon," he promised his put out mini-me.

In the meantime, Koharu-sensei asked if she may hold the newborn girl. When Noboru gently transferred his daughter into the older lady's arms, Suzume-chan blinked awake for a moment. Then, the graying kunoichi and blue-eyed baby stared at each other for a long time. The moment stretched to what seemed forever, until the little girl caught the woman's kimono with one tiny hand.

Suzume-chan happily babbled something, tugging at the clothing, before she yawned widely and promptly fell asleep once again.

Sakumo chuckled at the baby's actions, joined by her proud Tou-san. A confused Kakashi studied everything with his toddler eyes, wondering why the uncoordinated baby was so funny. Only Koharu-sensei kept her amusement in check. But the softening of her normally cool, calculating eyes betrayed her emotions to those who knew her well.

Noboru carefully accepted his baby girl back from his old sensei. "Sakumo, Yusa and I were wondering if you wanted to become her godfather. Just in case, you know?"

The white-haired man started for a moment in surprise but nodded, honored to receive such an offer from one of his oldest friends. "Of course, Nobo-kun. I'd be very honored to be your sparrow's godfather."

* * *

Little did they know how short their remaining time together would be. Noboru would be killed on a mission gone wrong six months later, leaving behind a grieving wife and infant daughter. About a year and a half after his death, Hatake Sakumo would decide to restore his family's honor by committing ritual suicide, orphaning his five-years-old son.

Only Yusa and Suzume would join the bitter young boy in the family section of the hushed funeral, although Kakashi's sensei tried to support the five-year-old to the best of his abilities.

Their interactions became rarer and rarer, dwindling until the three had dinner or tea maybe once or twice a year. Mainly due to the Third Shinobi World War picking up, but also because Kakashi tried to distance himself from his past as best as he could.

Then, two months after Suzume's eighth birthday, her mother succumbed to an illness that had killed her slowly over the last year of her life. She had taught her everything from summoning their small clan's signature animals to their secret techniques.

At this point, the young raven-haired girl had successfully graduated from the ninja academy, aged seven, and been working missions with her genin-team for ten months.

Kakashi hid in the trees during the funeral for Hane Yusa, uncertain if he was welcome at all anymore. He watched as her team comforted the grieving daughter of his godmother.

From then on, Suzume would find little baskets of fruit or vegetables on her kitchen table. Even a few, clumsily wrapped birthday presents, tucked under the regular offerings.

But they wouldn't actually see each other again until the Third Shinobi World War ended, following the Kyuubi attack and the loss of the second father-figure in Kakashi's life.


	15. The Pack's Luna 1

**The Pack's Luna 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights pertaining to Harry Potter or Naruto. Just the right to enjoy them.

* * *

This is another Kakashi/Fem!Harry fic. Not sure about giving it up for adoption, yet.

* * *

 _-1-_

* * *

Suzume stared at the slightly dusty mirror above the sink in her bathroom, wondering if she was hallucinating. Her forest-green eyes traveled from the, for once, loose wild, raven locks over her oval-shaped face, to her slowly developing chest.

This recent _development_ should not be shocking her so much, after living through a war and a devastating demon-attack, but it unsettled her quite a bit nonetheless. She was nearly fifteen years old, an orphan (again) and what her sensei politely called a 'late bloomer'.

In the field, she had always been mistaken for an especially effeminate boy, especially after turning twelve, which had brought its own advantages and disadvantages with it.

However, for once the young woman was grateful for her dreams of another life. The memories of receiving a lengthy explanation concerning what was changing in her body and why helped immensely. After all, her mother was dead and her sensei a male she would rather not ask such questions.

Those memories were Suzume's best kept secret.

Only her mother had suspected - and subsequently confronted her - about those strange dreams that had begun around the age of two or three. Kaa-san had taught her that in this life she was Hane Suzume, her little sparrow, and no one else. Not even the person she had been in another world. And what a strange world it had been!

Suzume thanked the Kami that in this one, her mother at least had lived long enough to tell her she loved her, wanted her and would do anything in her power to protect her from the darker side of life. Kaa-san told her stories about her Tou-san, a Jōnin of Konohagakure who had been good friends with the White Fang, and how they had met. She always encouraged Suzume to think for herself and treat her genin-teammates like extended family. ("Just like Kakashi, even if they might not view you the same way at the moment. That's no reason to give up, Zuzu-chan," Kaa-san used to say.)

So, Suzume tried to befriend her teammates, an Inuzuka and a Hyuuga from the Branch House, and slowly succeeded over time. Their sensei, Aburame Takeo, was just as taciturn, logic-driven and quiet as the rest of his clan, but he always had an open ear for their concerns. Which earned him Hane Yusa's warm respect.

Consequently, Suzume even baked him a butterfly-shaped cake for his birthday, encouraged by her mother. (Takeo-sensei appreciated it. Her other teammates did as well.)

Either way, puberty had managed to avoid her for so long, Suzume had nearly given up on ever throwing off her tomboy-image. She was a girl, so why couldn't she look like one?

Sighing, the ravenette used the recommended jutsu for cases like this and resigned herself to a boring day in the hospital. After slipping in some casual clothes, the teen penned a quick note to her sensei, explaining the situation as quickly as possible. Then, Suzume summoned a small messenger bird, a colorful sparrow she favored slightly over the rest of her summons because of their shared name, and asked her to deliver the note to her sensei.

While shoveling some leftover miso-soup into her mouth, the young kunoichi decided to visit her parents' graves later today. If she had to take a day off anyway, why not use it to its fullest extent?

* * *

A little while later, the kunoichi found herself in a waiting room in the shinobi part of the hospital, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming embarrassment. Suzume was just grateful no one she knew would know about it. In detail, at least.

Or so the teen thought.

Suddenly, the uncomfortable, nervous teen was confronted with the gravity-defying silver hair of her childhood friend. While inwardly chanting ' _Kami above, why do you hate me so?_ ', Suzume started in her seat, nearly jumping a foot in the air.

"Er, Kakashi...?" the poor girl stuttered out, completely out of her depth.

They hadn't really talked in years, unless one counted the exchange of birthday and New Years cards.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of the blue, mild concern underlining his bored voice.

In response, Suzume blushed brightly, unable to get a word out of her opened mouth. She definitely did not - _absolutely not_ \- want to tell him the reason for her visit today. Instead she tried to deflect his attention elsewhere. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily. (Compared to her last memories of his uptight, by-the-rules behavior, she almost couldn't believe he was actually the real deal.) "Breaking out," he replied nonchalantly, as if that was an obvious, everyday thing.

To him, it probably was.

Thankfully, a nurse called her name just then, saving her from having to explain why exactly the silver-haired Jōnin had found her in the waiting room of a gynecologist. (Suzume was too experienced with her luck to believe he never noticed the large plague proclaiming the department's title right behind her.)

* * *

Thirty minutes of humiliation later, a beet-red Suzume rubbed her arm and tried not to think too hard about what Kaede-sensei's words. Or anything else that had transpired in That Room over the last half hour of her life.

Of course she would be accosted by a clearly worried Kakashi after receiving her medication.

"Suzume?" he asked when she just blushed even harder upon catching sight of him.

The teen tried to control her blush, but so far it wasn't working. "K-Kakashi? What can I do for you?"

He followed her home, apparently too worried about her to care at the moment. When she arrived at the comparatively small clan compound, the young woman politely invited him inside.

She quickly shoved her meds on a shelf with the dried herbs. Suzume considered that he would probably be able to draw his own conclusions from the names on their containers.  
Instead of working herself about that though, the ravenette began to prepare lunch for two.

Kakashi pinked slightly, after predictably scrutinizing the labels. He didn't even protest too much when she ordered him to sit so he wouldn't get in her way.

"How are you?" the Hatake asked after a long pause.

Meanwhile, feeling back in control, Suzume smiled slightly over her shoulder. "Alright, I suppose. After my leave is over, I'll probably be assigned a new squad though..."

It was true too, considering that she had been offered a position with the Hunter-nin, a special decision of ANBU. She was a good, experienced tracker, capable of extracting information through various means and a skilled support fighter. Which meant Suzume could use a variety of genjutsu, some healing jutsu, her weaponry skills were above average for Jōnin and her summons were always a bonus. She had also been brushing up on her kenjutsu, having inherited a katana from her father which she used to be too small for.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, sending her an eye-smile. Complete with the waggled eyebrow. "That's nice. So, any other news?"

Suzume dished out the cooked rice, teriyaki salmon and a bunch of tempura vegetables. She rolled her eyes at him.

The familiarity between them was something she had sorely missed over the last years. Despite their distance, it slotted all back in place, warmth and banter and all.

"No, you perv! I think the boys scare everyone interested off like a pair of overprotective brothers. Not to mention Takeo-sensei! On that one date I actually managed to go on, he was constantly hovering in the background - the _whole_ time. There were at least four kikai-bugs on me the entire evening. I'm also sure those persistent mosquitoes following my date around were called by him," she complained, gesticulating animatedly with her chopsticks to emphasize how embarrassed she had been by that particular incident.

Kakashi snorted amused, relaxing a minute amount. He would probably join her overprotective squad in 'safeguarding her virtue' as her uptight Hyuuga teammate probably put it.

Katsu (= victory), the earlier mentioned Inuzuka, would have snorted at that particular wording and said something along the lines of 'we have to remove that stick from your ass while we're at it, Hiro-kun', only showing off his sharp canines at the same time.

All in all, this proved to Suzume that her Kaa-san was always right, in this life and the last one. Because, despite everything, Kakashi had found his way back to his family. Even after 'getting lost on the road of life' for a while, there was nothing better than a recombining swarm (if you liked silly references to her bird summons. Apparently, her mother had always teased her father about them.).

Something warm settled in her stomach during their first shared lunch in an eternity, exchanging stories about ridiculous mishaps and generally reconnecting after the war and the Kyuubi-attack.


	16. The Pack's Luna 2

**The Pack's Luna 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights pertaining to Harry Potter or Naruto. Just the right to enjoy them.

* * *

This is another chapter. I'm busy writing on Still Waters at the moment.

Have a great evening!

* * *

- _2_ -

* * *

Life kind of went along the same way as before, only now that Kakashi had found her in the hospital for the first time in years, he apparently needed to constantly make sure she was fine when he was in the village. It became normal to find little notes in his usual baskets, sporting little scarecrow-caricatures instead of an actual signature.

Masahiro, Katsu and Takeo-sensei only calmed down after she explained that he had been looking after her ever since she could remember. And it was true, although Suzume wasn't quite sure if that summed up all the reasons for Kakashi's relatively affectionate care of her person.

Three months after they reconnected, the ravenette was beginning her training to transfer into the Hunter-nin Corps, a subdivision of the ANBU Corps. She would be taking the place of an Aburame Takeo-sensei looked up to. Her old persona would probably have insisted that those kind of missions were against everything they stood for, immoral and killing people for a living! What a shame!

But Suzume chose to see it as defending the pack or nest against predators, sticking to the analogy with summons. She wanted to protect her loved ones the best way she knew how so ANBU it was.

It took over half a year until her predecessor deemed her ready for the world in the shadows, seeing her sixteenth birthday and New Years.

It neared Spring when she inherited his position as, ironically, Sparrow. The mask fit well enough, if one completely disregarded her name and summoning contract. Compared to the other kunoichi in her age bracket Suzume was tiny, almost child-like in appearance (still, despite puberty finally hitting her too) and on top of all that also wind-natured. For her disadvantages in the height department, she had had to learn all sorts of tricks to survive not only a war; learning to indulge her Slytherin side, as her magical counterpart would have put it.

In the slow days between missions, Suzume had looked through her other memories, trying to find something useful for her shinobi life. Unfortunately most did not translate well into the field, with a few exceptions.

She had redesigned a version of the Point-Me spell until it did not require a single seal beyond the initial Ram, to mold chakra. As long as she had some basic information on her target, the ravenette could find them. The Disillusionment charm had been turned into a chameleon jutsu, quite like one of the favored techniques of Jiraiya-sama, the Toad Sage.

But her best, most prized discovery had been the Occlumency training her counterpart had received. Suzume used it to keep herself sane, especially after the war; working through the bad, ugly and hellish days, forcing herself to finish all five stages of grief. She trained herself to accept and move on, so she would not be broken as easily as most traumatized veterans with their very own set of triggers. (It earned her a great reputation with the shrinks, mainly because she didn't run away or had to be dragged kicking and screaming to her mandatory sessions.) Occlumency was also perfect to help with her jutsu creation, storing the important information in easily accessible spots.  
For her, at least.

Consequently, Suzume managed to seal her first (second?) life safely away, so that none of the Yamanaka who were scheduled to go through her mind suspected anything. She always made sure to hide the strength of her defenses from them, playing her abilities down to avoid becoming a big(ger) target.

Either way, she was an official member of the ANBU now, proud of her position in life. Her mother had always encouraged her to go as far as her ambitions carried her. They were after all the clan known for summoning birds.

Her genin-team tried to meet up at least once a month, if possible, to catch up with everyone. Their bonds were still strong, strong enough to meet in her home. Masahiro always critiqued her mother's bonsai, the state of the overall compound and the food, in this exact order, but that was the Hyuuga's way to show he cared. Katsu and his furry partner Daisuke sniffed around for a while before settling down, they always insisted on a group hug too, to memorize the scents of their team. Takeo-sensei usually took care of the snails in her vegetable garden, unasked. In turn Suzume cooked for them.  
Nowadays Katsu would always comment how Kakashi had been around some days ago, 'sniffing around again', and that Daisuke didn't like the mixing scents. It felt like an interloper was interfering in their pack, apparently.

(She could still read just fine between the lines, thank you very much.)

* * *

Suzume was teamed up with another Hyuuga, at least five years her senior, an Aburame who was even older than the aforementioned Hyuuga and a captain which topped her age by ten years. All three were male, quite set in their ways and awfully condescending in the beginning. Although she sort of had expected the chauvinistic treatment from her sempais, the ravenette came close to tears a few times before reinforcing her mind shields, followed by returning the quips with her own.

If the death of her parents, the discovery of her magical counterpart's life, a bloody, awfully long war and the Kyuubi-attack could not bring her to break under the pressure, she sure as hell would not allow them to force her into depression now.

No, she might look like some fragile little thing, but if Suzume had learned anything from her former life was to take nothing for granted and fight for her beliefs, her self-esteem and those she considered family.

So she held her head high, ignored the almost mandatory hazing and always retaliated covertly. (Pranks turned out to be fun. If only she had known that before dying, the first time.)

Therefore the tiny little Jōnin earned her teammates' respect bit by bit.

After a year together, the hazing let up completely.

Consequently, Suzume did not even so much as twitch anymore when her boys changed in front of her, ignored her own body issues in front of them and spent her energy on the really important things, like keeping her team safe.

Alive.

Her half-assed medical training kept Tiger alive, on a mission from hell, long enough for them to hand him over to the professionals. Donkey-taicho nearly lost a leg once, but they somehow managed to stem the blood flow, complete the mission and contain the traitor they had been sent out to track. Grasshopper had to carry her back more than once for chakra exhaustion, too.

A few months in, Suzume regularly broke into their ANBU-assigned rooms, cooked and mothered them a bit, like she had done for her genin-team, for her best friends in a different life.

Maybe she was channeling Molly Weasley too much or just missed having someone around to baby.

Thankfully their captain always avoided honey-trap missions, as long as they required a kunoichi. In all honesty, Suzume preferred tracking missions, even assassinations, over those. (Katsu, Masahiro and Takeo-sensei approved. Wholeheartedly.)

By the time the last Hane-clan member had turned eighteen, she had finally physically matured enough to actually resemble a female more than a male. It also became clear that her ANBU cell had also joined the overprotective big brother brigade, unfortunately for her non-existent love life.

The world moved on, life ran its course, and Suzume was content to let it.  
Until everything went up into flames.

* * *

Donkey-taicho had chosen a relatively easy A-rank for them, on paper. It was a tracking mission, hunting a spy, supposedly from Iwa, before he could reach his contacts outside Konoha and Hi no Kuni. If possible, they were to eliminate those too, but it was not a priority. Lately the team had been run ragged, mainly due to the sudden decease of the complete Police Force, so everyone was eager to stretch their legs outside of the village once more.

They had half an hour to move out, it was time-sensitive after all. Suzume penned a quick note for Kakashi who had been supposed to come over for dinner that night. Then she quickly grabbed her pack, suppressed the odd, foreboding twinge in her gut and practically flew over the rooftops to the rendezvous point.

Donkey-taicho and Tiger-sempai had been waiting for them, but she arrived shortly before Grasshopper-sempai. They were armed to the teeth because Iwa-nin and set off at a fast pace. Tiger took point, guiding them with the Byakugan. Grasshopper had chosen the rear while Donkey-taicho bracketed her, protecting her (comparatively) vulnerable side. After all, Suzume was their medic, or the closest thing to one they had. It also helped that she could direct them in the right direction from the gates, cutting down on the required initial orientation.

So far, no one had evaded them when the ravenette activated her customized jutsu.  
They cornered their target halfway to a small village on the border to Kusa, which actually was way ahead of schedule. Unfortunately for the team, the spy had had company. Company in form of three High Jōnin-level enemies.

From Iwa.

That's when it all went to hell.

A battle broke out between the two parties, quickly erasing any doubts from Suzume's mind that those Iwa-nins had been anything other than ANBU in disguise.

In the first round, Grasshopper was downed by a cheap shot from underground, not having evaded fast enough. Donkey-taicho battled the most experienced Iwa-nin while Tiger-sempai beheaded the spy. Suzume had her hands full with two ANBU that had deduced her position as team-medic somehow. Which meant they did not pull any punches, unfortunately for her.

Only the raven-haired woman's rapid Kawarimi saved her life several times, as well as her prowess with her father's katana. She evaded any kind of ninjutsu to the best of her abilities, retaliating with her modified Stunners.

It would not have been so bad if the Iwa-shinobi would not have been wearing some sort of rock-armor. Any kind of predictable physical attack was countered either by the nin in question or absorbed by the hellishly strong armor. Suzume had to resort to nearly suicidal acrobatics her counterpart would have loved to pull off on a broom in order to keep herself alive.

She could not afford to land on the ground for any length of time, keeping to the few trees and the air as long as possible.

One of her attackers went down after she reinforced her kunai with her elemental chakra, showering her in brain matter and blood as he did so. Naturally, this enraged the other guy after her head even more.

In the background, Tiger-sempai had been killed as well, not helping her morale any. On the other hand Donkey-taicho had finished with his own opponent, taking on the one who had cut their teammate's throat.

Slowly Suzume felt her stamina decrease, increasing the burn in her lungs and muscles. She was by no means a slouch in that department, but by the Kami, having to constantly keep moving at an incredibly fast pace, jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch, just to stay alive took its toll on her body. The Iwa-nin destroyed her heavily-reinforced mask, cutting up her face (this is going to leave a nasty scar) something awful. Blood ran into her left eye, blinding her side and Suzume became (more) desperate.

She molded enough chakra to take down an elephant on a rampage and concentrated on the pulsing vein above the male's collarbone.

In slow motion, the ravenette watched as her lightning-fast ninjutsu-attack hit right on target. Unfortunately the red shower concealed the last technique of her opponent, so she reacted too late.

Tears welled up in her eyes as spikes sprouted out of the ground fast enough to impale her on them.

Biting back the panic stubbornly fighting against her rational mind, Suzume slowly went through the usual seals to summon one of her messenger birds. When Akira showed up in a poof of smoke, none of her teammates were moving. Neither did the Iwa-nins, at least.

"Report to Headquarters or the closest team with a medic," Suzume ground out, ignoring the agonizing pain waiting to rip her apart. "Not sure who's still alive. I won't make it if nobody shows up in twenty minutes, max."

Akira bopped her colorful head obediently, winging off as fast as the currents would allow her.

Then everything went black.


	17. The Pack's Luna 3

**The Pack's Luna 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights pertaining to Harry Potter or Naruto. Just the right to enjoy them.

* * *

Since I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long... (;

* * *

- _3_ -

* * *

Suzume floated. She was surrounded by a comfortable darkness, reminding her of her fuzzy memories from residing in her mother's womb. (Which had surprisingly shown up during one of her Occlumency sessions.)

Occasionally, her peaceful state was interspersed by panicked shouts of people she could not recognize. Sometimes even hectic feet. Only moments later she would sink back to the easy in-between, strangely disconnected from reality.

So Suzume lost track of time, just floating along. No cares, no worries. She was so weightless, it was tempting to remain in this not-quite-reality forever.

Sometimes she heard whispers, telling her to wake up, to squeeze their fingers, to twitch just a little bit, to flutter her eyelashes. Those voices promised to let up on scaring boys off, to cut back on missions and coming back safe, to take care of each other. To protect her better, this time.

She just had to wake up.

Not for long, the voices assured her, only for a moment or two, to calm everyone down.

Once or twice, the ravenette thought she felt a raspy tongue on her face, licking her cheek. Other times someone's warm hand squeezed hers, stroking her hair gently in a fatherly gesture or tickled her feet. (An unfortunate weak point her boys had discovered two weeks in, after Katsu had accidentally toppled over her in the darkness. They had been camping at the time, preparing for their first C-rank. A complete disaster.)

But the easy darkness, the floating, was too tempting to give up just yet, so the petite kunoichi remained unconscious. None of the guilt she would have usually felt reached her in this state.

The next instant Suzume became a little more self-aware, she could feel something wet drip on her naked skin. _Someone is crying over me?_ she wondered curiously, almost disbelievingly.

This time, there was only one voice, sounding so utterly lost and broken, something in her sparked back to life. Slowly that spark grew, flooding her body with warmth long forgotten.

She still cared about somebody outside of her ANBU team.

She was alive.

She had to keep her promise to her mother.

So, Suzume mentally gritted her teeth, working through the white-hot _painpainpain_ and suppressed everything else, stubbornly forcing her fingers to squeeze the other ones comfortably.

The petite bird summoner knew she had succeeded when the voice hitched slightly, rapidly changing from apologizing to cheering her on.

Emboldened by her success, the young woman shoved the pain away, into some dark corner of her brain, and began to work on her eyelids. They had never seemed so incredibly heavy before, she noted absentmindedly.

Still empowered by her prior win against her own mental blocks, the kunoichi gradually managed to pry her eyes open.

Suzume had to blink several times, to let her irises adjust properly, but then identified her current guard as Kakashi. Sharingan-no-Kakashi, the coldest fish in ANBU, was crying over her.

Somehow that made her feel a bit giddy.

"Don't move. I'll get you a medic," the last Hatake ordered sternly, growled out, before vanishing out of her tiny room. Only seconds later he reappeared with a startled med-nin, in a shunshin.

If she could have, Suzume would have smiled like an idiot about his personalized affectionate mother hen gesture.

* * *

The medic determined that the ravenette was indeed on her road to recovery, surprisingly.

Apparently, everybody but her genin-team and Kakashi had given up on her ever waking up again. Suzume surmised from the pitying glance shot at her from the corner of the med-nin's eyes she would probably not be joining the Corps anytime soon - if ever again.

Still exhausted, the petite raven-haired kunoichi did not manage to stay awake for longer than fifteen minutes. She could barely speak, her voice was that raspy, but nodded in the right spots when lectured about the next step in regaining her health.  
Kakashi didn't leave the entire night.

* * *

In the morning, Suzume blinked as the sunlight hit her face at just the right angle to prevent further rest. Her faithful watchdog had been replaced by Takeo-sensei who was studying her like a particularly interesting specimen he had never encountered before.

Which in Aburame-speak (probably) expressed his relief about her choosing to leave the coma behind.

At least the ravenette took it to mean that.

There was even a tiny smile curling her sensei's lips upwards when their eyes met over the bed.

"Good morning, Suzume-chan," the older male greeted in his ever-level voice, something light and happy carrying in his tone.

She tried for an answering smile, returning the polite words.

Before anything else could be said, a medic entered, head bowed over a clipboard. He nodded absentmindedly to both the Aburame sitting in an easily defensible corner of the room and his patient. After a general examination, he assigned her several different appointments to test her body's capacities.

Those would eventually determine if the eighteen-year-old officially could remain a kunoichi or not. Following this rather depressing, but blunt announcement, the harried medic left.

"We are glad to see you awake," Takeo-sensei stated calmly. "Why? Because we were exceedingly worried about your health."

In response, Suzume's smile gained some (more) warmth, broadening noticeably. "Thanks for believing in me, Sensei," she replied, sincerely grateful for his and the others' support.

Nevertheless, the petite young woman would probably not tell them about remembering their whispered words of encouragement to her unconscious form.

Takeo-sensei just petted her bandaged leg almost absentmindedly, in another rather paternal gesture, so unlike the usual stoic Aburame. He must have been really worried about her, Suzume concluded with mixed feelings.


	18. The Pack's Luna 4

**The Pack's Luna 4**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights pertaining to Harry Potter or Naruto. Just the right to enjoy them.

* * *

This is the last chapter I have for the Pack's Luna. Hope you liked it!

* * *

-4-

* * *

For the following six weeks, Suzume was not allowed to move much outside of her examinations and physical therapy. The latter of which consisted of some fifteen to twenty minutes of movement to prevent her muscles from completely atrophying. She shakily retaught herself how to write, read whatever books her boys brought over and contemplated for the first time what to do with herself in the event the Ninja Corps was closed to her. Also, the petite woman slept a lot.

After all, there was not much of anything on offer, in regards to bed rest-friendly activities. Plus, the coma had taken quite a bit out of her, unfortunately.

One morning, the bird summoner awoke to find herself face-to-face with the new Head of Interrogation, Morino Ibiki. (Apparently, Yamanaka Inoichi had stepped down in the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre, something Suzume had missed while unconscious.)

"Sparrow, I need your report," he barked out gruffly.

So, the ravenette collected herself, adopting a more appropriate posture in order to report everything she remembered. Occlumency was great for recollection of miniscule details too.

"Donkey-taicho ordered us to get ready and leave within thirty minutes from the usual ANBU-gate. Tiger-sempai took point, Grasshopper-sempai the rear and I flanked Donkey-taicho. It was supposed to be a fairly easy A-rank tracking and assassination mission, our specialty. A day in we encountered our mark, near the Kusa-boarder, in the third sector closest to Iwa. The mark had picked up a guard of three enemies, high J?nin-level. We were detected somehow, but could deflect the initial ambush. Grasshopper-sempai was taken by a surprise attack in the opening, so I had to defend against two opponents. I just heard when Tiger-sempai was downed. Donkey-taicho disengaged his opponent and attacked Tiger-sempai..."

Suzume reported diligently every single thing she remembered, concisely and in as few words as possible. The entire time, she kept her emotions suppressed, despite hating to have to relive those awful deaths once more.

Morino-san took detailed notes, neither expressing approval or disapproval. Instead he coolly considered everything she said, asked intelligent questions and probably evaluated her psyche while he was at it.

Suzume also suspected that he was testing her to see whether or not she had turned traitor on her team; it was always notable when a cell was slaughtered brutally by enemies except for one single member. Therefore, she tried to hold her indignation in check, controlling her anger and grief to the best of her abilities. The petite woman respected the Head of Interrogation; everyone in ANBU had heard at least rumors of his exploits during his days in the field and after.

At the moment he was just doing his job.

"You have a good memory," Morino-san stated monotonously. His sharp eyes pinned her in place.

In response, Suzume blinked slowly. His out-of-the-blue-compliment had taken the ravenette aback for second there. "I meditate," she offered calmly.

The Head of Interrogation considered her fragile body for a long moment. "Would you be interested in a transfer?"

This unexpected question startled the ANBU quite a bit inwardly. "That depends, Morino-sempai."

He nodded shortly, contemplating her still. His eyes reminded her uncomfortably of the greasy-haired teacher/spy from another life. Snape, she believed his name to be.

"I don't believe you are capable of torture without breaking yourself. I want you to put an ear to the ground, listening to the village gossip and keep me informed about any kind of interesting developments you manage to catch," the Interrogation-specialist explained slowly. (She doubted he ever thought without an active privacy seal, drawn and powered by his own hand.)

That kind of sealed her fate. Either way, she would be unable to continue her career as an ANBU, or regular Jōnin, due to her recent injuries. The recovery was taking much too long and none of the med-nins were looking her in the eye when talking to the ravenette.  
She might be bed-ridden, but not stupid.

If Suzume accepted the offer, she might actually help her village still, in some small way. "Of course, sempai."

"Officially you will be released from active duty and placed as a paper-nin in my department. You report only to me. If anyone asks I ordered you to change the filing system or complained about something equally unimportant. I want to know who is unsatisfied with what, who is attracted to everyone else, why they chose whichever department and what their favorite food is too, while you're at it, Hane. Understood?" Morino growled out.

Suzume saluted as best as she could, still bandaged like Elder Danzo (or one of those mummies from her other life), which seemed to satisfy her new superior officer. With a last nod to her, the scarred man left, taking his five security seals with him.

* * *

A few hours later, Katsu visited with Daisuke. The furry dog/wolf-hybrid agilely jumped on her bed, licking over her face once more. Involuntarily, Suzume's mood brightened again. She still grieved for her lost brothers in arms, but had come to accept their deaths as yet another obstacle to overcome. She still could not quite back down from challenges like that, even after it brought about her first death.

"How are ya feelin'?" Katsu asked concerned, making himself comfortable in the same chair Morino-sempai had inhabited only a few hours before.

In response, Suzume shrugged, scratching Daisuke behind his ear, just the way he liked it. His doggy tongue lolled out, slobbering on her navy tank top. "It feels like half of my family is missing," she finally said aloud, "and I can't even avenge them."

Her Inuzuka friend nodded once, fang peaking out of the corner of his mouth. "Half of your pack is missing," he summarized bluntly, but there was compassion in his eyes instead of malice.

The ravenette suppressed the tears and smiled shakily at her childhood friend, brother and comrade. "Yeah. I've been kicked out of the Corps."

Unsurprisingly, her friend snarled, indignant on her behalf. "What?"

Suzume sighed, falling against the veritable pillow tower her team had organized for her. "My leg is too damaged, I lost a part of my right kidney and a significant portion of my lungs. My arms are still functioning, but I won't ever be as fast as before. I'm a cripple by anyone's standard, Katsu," the bird summoner explained quietly, feeling a little lost and helpless.

Although she now had a goal to work towards, Suzume still felt uncomfortable in her own skin. She was used to being one of the elite shinobi of the village, so why wouldn't she?  
Katsu froze in his seat, before lunging at her, nearly hugging the petite teen to death. If she hadn't had the opportunity to get used to it over the last eleven or so years, she might have actually flinched. Daisuke licked her face again, burrowing deeper against her body in an effort to offer some comfort to his second favorite human.

"You'll be fine though, right?" Katsu wondered uncharacteristically softly.

Suzume petted his head. "I'll be fine... I think. Just a paperpusher. Urgh! Paperwork!"  
Finally, he laughed at her halfhearted joke.


	19. Kojika - rescue

**Kojika - Rescue (Edited Version)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Neither the Naruto nor Harry Potter franchise belong to me. All rights belong to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

This is another version of 'fawn', but one I've abandoned two years ago. It's rather dark, in comparison with what I usually write, so prepare yourselves. I hope you enjoy reading the fleshed out version of Still Waters Are Deep.

Have a great day!  
W

PS: I know that Yamamoto is actually spelled Yamato, I just didn't edit this snippet before posting it. I will never write this fic if I haven't even worked on it in over TWO years, so please take that under advisement. I'll edit it today (02/20/2016), but this was one of my first HP/Naruto Crossovers. Before I actually knew what I was writing about. Or how to spell the character names.

* * *

(Aged 27)

* * *

Yamato and Sakura broke into yet another locked, nondescript cell. It was dark, but a soft whimper and the faint rustle of clothes alerted them to the presence of a living being in there. Both immediately went on the defensive, trying to locate the source of the sounds.

Sakura readied herself to give some medical aid when it became clear that they were not going to be attacked by the captive.

Yamato almost gasped when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell and he could identify Orochimaru's toy. Only the luminous green eyes unique to Nara Kohana proved beyond doubt who this was. "Kohana-san," the ANBU-operative whispered quietly.

Her unfocused eyes searched him out, a tiny spark of recognition lighting them to a mere shadow of her previous self.

Yamato remembered the entrancing emeralds which had been the first thing Kakashi had fallen in love with. To be honest, not only him.

"Kakashi?" she barely rasped out, strain tainting her voice almost beyond recognition.

"No, Kakashi-senpai is not here, Kohana-san. Hold on, we'll take you to him. He's on a mission right now. Will you come with us?" Yamato fairly begged. For an ANBU, that is.

His senpai may have seemed to be an arrogant, lazy punk most days when they were both younger, but no one had deserved to lose the last shred of sanity, of family, the way he had.

Kohana-san nodded reluctantly. "Konoha."

That's all he needed to hear. Pulling her on his back, the Mokuton-user fastened her in a comfortable position with some wooden bars so she wouldn't fall off. The beautiful former kunoichi full of life and love had been forced to become a mere shadow of herself. She was only skin and bones, blind and absolutely useless in a fight. Or so it seemed.

Sakura didn't protest or otherwise questioned his decision openly, recognizing his authority. For once.

* * *

Naruto, Sai and Sakura leaped from branch to branch, occasionally sending the unconscious woman an uncertain glance. Finally the loud blonde seemed to have reached the end of his rope. "Who is that, Yamamoto-taicho?"

"Nara Kohana-san. She would be your classmate Skikamaru's aunt once removed," the brunette replied quietly.

"Why hasn't he ever mention her then?" Naruto continued persistently.

"Because she was declared dead shortly after Orochimaru's defection from Konoha," the patient captain explained, before anyone could ask another question he added: "Her son had been killed brutally in their home. Kohana-san was not the type of woman that would allow anyone to harm her child if she could help it."

Which opened a whole new can of worms in regards to the assassination attempt at the Hatake compound. Who had been responsible? How had no one ever suspected she might still be alive? Although Kakashi-senpai probably had been clinging desperately to exactly that hope...

Sakura finally joined the quiz. "Why did she ask after Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ask him. But they used to be good friends when they were younger."

"Why did Orochimaru kidnap her?" Naruto wondered seriously.

Yamato sighed, knowing he needed to answer if he wanted any kind of semblance of peace. Otherwise those two would continue to interrogate him. Besides, they needed to realize how much danger they were in until they all reached the safety within Konoha's walls. "Kohana-san inherited a powerful Kekkei Genkai from her mother's side. Orochimaru most likely desired it for himself."

With that, the conversation was over and they sped up as much as possible.

* * *

Tsunade-sama immediately focused on the half-dead woman he carried on his back when they entered her office. Yamato gently laid her on a hidden couch so the famous medic could start to work on her as soon as possible.

Three hours later, Kakashi encountered his anxious team in front of the Hokage's office. "Yo. What are you guys doing out here?"

Naruto, ignoring Yamato's silent miming, opened his big mouth and said morosely (for his standards): "We found some strange lady in Orochimaru's hideout when we were looking for Sasuke. Yamato-taicho recognized her. Said her name was Nara Kohana or something -"

Instantly, an aggravated Kakashi grabbed his jacket, throwing him against the wall. "What did you say?"

Suddenly, Naruto became a little unsure. Sakura's eyes had grown wide, her brain no doubt working through all the possibilities. Sai, as usual, did not react - outwardly at least.

Yamato sighed. He really should have known better than that. "I identified her, senpai. But she's not in good condition, hence why Tsuande-sama is currently working on her."

"What happened to her?" Kakashi asked, seemingly calm again.

"We don't know yet. She's very malnourished though, slightly dehydrated," Sakura's voice trailed off. "And Kakashi-sensei... She is blind."

This shocked the silver-haired Jōnin quite a bit, but only those who knew to read him well would notice.

"Shouldn't someone notify her family?" Sai asked innocuously enough.

This snapped everyone out of their own thoughts.

"Why don't you do that, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked, trying to distract the man he had always grudgingly admired. This broken shell didn't need to endure even more pain. Besides, it was possible that Kohana-san may yet succumb to her injuries.

So the man grudgingly agreed, vanishing through the closest window.

* * *

Shikaku stared at the silver-haired Jōnin whom he had always considered his brother-in-law, wondering if maybe the man had finally cracked. Shikamaru, who had been playing shogi with his father, glanced questioningly between the two older shinobi.

"Come again?" Shikaku finally requested.

"Tenzo personally identified Kohana," Kakashi repeated quietly, "while they were on a mission to Sound. Right now, Tsunade-sama is tending to her in her office."

"Ko-chan is still alive?" The scarred Nara clan head muttered wonderingly.

"Who are you talking about?" Shikamaru finally managed to ask.

"Your aunt, my cousin. She was declared dead a long time ago," the elder Nara explained absentmindedly. "What's her condition?"

Kakashi shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure. Sakura only mentioned malnourishment, dehydration and - blindness."

Both lazy shinobi were visibly startled about this piece of information.

"Where is she now?" Shikaku wondered, assuming a firmer tone.

"Tsuande-sama's office, as far as I know."

"Good. We'll accompany you back, Kakashi," the elder Nara decided, sounding serious. Then, he slouched inside. "Yoshino, they think they found Kojika-chan. We're going to check if it's true or not," could be heard from outside.

Shikamaru mustered the silver-haired Jōnin with keen eyes. "Who is Kohana-obasan to you?"

Kakashi sighed, shoulders drooping a little. "Ko-chan was to me what Choji is to you."

Despite obviously suspecting more behind his words, the Chunin accepted the last Hatake's words for now. He could understand the idea of losing one's best friend and suddenly finding out that she or he may still be alive would be somewhat overwhelming.

Kakashi felt dizzy just thinking about the mere possibility, but reminded himself harshly that Kojika could have died all those years ago. It wouldn't do for him to allow hope to blossom only to ruthlessly crush it a minute later.

Shikaku, Shikamaru and Kakashi all returned to the Hokage Tower, not one of them exchanging a word on the way back. Each was lost in their own thoughts, considering the incredible news.

* * *

A tired Tsuande nodded at the three males in greeting, obviously having just dismissed Team Kakashi. Yamato sent the latter a reassuring look before leaving the room. Their blonde Hokage seated herself behind her desk.

"As I'm sure you've already heard, Team Seven freed a captive from Orochimaru's base of operations while searching for Uchiha Sasuke and other valuable intel. This woman bears a startling resemblance to Kohana-san. I've ordered a full blood test to be sure so hopefully we'll find out soon enough if it is, in fact, her or not. Shizune has brought her to the hospital where she'll rest for now. Her condition is still critical, but we can't do anything more at the moment."

"Do you think it's plausible that Orochimaru kidnapped her?" Shikaku questioned deceptively calmly.

Tsunade considered him for a long moment. "I think, considering her unique Kekkei Genkai, that she would have held a lot of appeal to Orochimaru and his obsession. Especially because it seemed hereditary."

Kakashi slouched in his spot against the wall. Although he seemed to radiate rage from deep within, his body stayed utterly relaxed.

"Troublesome. What is her ability?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Shikaku smiled a bit, his mouth crooked. "Kojika-chan had the unique ability to shape-shift into her spiritual animal, which was not widely known. It was a trait brought into the family by her mother. She was also an exceptional healer and kunoichi."

Kakashi nodded to show his agreement with that assessment. "Kohana hated killing. Even if it was necessary. She preferred to incapacitate the enemy, finish her mission and return."

Tsunade sighed. "She apprenticed under me for a year. Clever girl. Her mother had left her clan scrolls to Kohana-chan and taught her their secrets through them. She was a very skilled medic. If it wasn't for her pregnancy, she might have been able to become the second exception to the three rules of medics."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't I ever heard of a cousin?"

Behind him, Kakashi's knuckles turned white, the only outward sign of his inner tumultuous state.

Shikaku sent him discreetly a sympathetic look before focusing on his son. "When Hayato was ten months old, Kohana caught a very nasty disease which weakened her a lot. Iwa and Kumo were acting up again around the same time, so things were quite troublesome. Kojika insisted her husband return to work, despite her illness. Three days after his departure, someone assassinated her protection detail, Hayato-chan, and potentially killed Kohana, although her body was never found."

Shikamaru's eyes had widened noticeably. His huge brain was working especially fast, connecting the dots like lightning. Then, he glanced uncertainly at the silent man leaning against the wall. Shikaku nodded wordlessly, confirming his son's suspicions.

However, Tsunade cleared her throat before any more questions could be asked. "We are fifty percent sure it is Kohana-chan. I suggest you talk some more about the past. Especially you, Kashi-kun. At least Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto deserve the full truth so in case she wakes up they can easily ascertain her identity."

The masked man sighed, eye closed in defeat. "Got some sake?"

Tsunade handed him a previously hidden bottle from somewhere underneath her desk. "Don't tell Shizune."

They nodded before leaving. Kakashi led the way to the hospital, staying on the roof despite knowing the woman he married might be lying in one of the beds somewhere beneath their feet.

"I'll get Naruto and Sakura," Shikamaru announced, vanishing in the building.

Neither adult seemed to notice or care particularly. Kakashi leaned against the railing, opening the still sealed bottle of alcohol while Shikaku took up a spot in the shade of the water towers. Perhaps he stayed as moral support.

* * *

Five minutes later, the three young shinobi joined the two Jōnin on the roof. "Sit down. Tsuande-sama thinks it's somehow beneficial for you to know this so I'm talking about it," Kakashi began unenthusiastically.

All three youngsters perked up, making themselves more comfortable on the floor.

"The 'strange lady' you rescued from Orochimaru's clutches is potentially Kohana-chan. She used to be my best friend when we were younger - and then became my wife after I left ANBU. It was an arranged marriage, but we couldn't complain. Two years in, she gave me a son, Hayato."

Considering none of them had ever seen him toting around a little boy, they all suspected something bad had happened.

"When Hayato was ten months old, I was called in for an important mission. Iwa and Kumo were playing up their strength, so the Hokage wanted us to keep an eye out for them. No one wanted to start another war. After all, one Great Shinobi War had just ended. Initially, I didn't want to leave my family behind, because Kohana had contracted a disease that weakened her immune system and forced her to stay in bed for long periods of time. She was a Tokubetsu Jōnin, with a nice bounty on her head, specialized in medical aid as well as close- and middle-ranged combat. But what interested our enemies the most was her mother's Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi took a long drag from his newly-acquired bottle, uncaring what kind of an example he was setting right now. (Kushina would have whacked him into the floor for drinking in front of her son.) It hurt too much to think about his beautiful wife, always so full of life, or his only child whom he visited regularly in the graveyard.

"This Kekkei Genkai allowed her to turn into her spiritual animal, a perfect disguise. Until someone saw her transform once, the whole village had no idea that she had a Kekkei Genkai. One of the spies found out at the same time."

Shikaku nodded to confirm the rather condensed story for his son and occasional teammates.

"When Hayato was ten months old, Orochimaru left the village for good. In the aftermath of his defection no one discovered the massacre at the Hatake compound until I returned from my mission. The protection detail I had hired for the length of my absence was killed brutally. None were left alive. Then, I found my son murdered in his crib; more blood splattered on the carpet and walls. Kohana's body was never found. We assumed they'd have taken her for experiments in order to recreate her Kekkei Genkai."

All three members of the Rookie Nine stared wide-eyed at the silver-haired Jōnin. None of them had expected this. Ever. Kakashi-sensei, that lazy, old pervert, married? A father?

"So now you know," the Hatake added awkwardly.

"What did the woman look like?" Shikaku asked after a long bout of silence.

Sakura flinched a little as all eyes turned to her. "Black hair, green eyes, very pale skin. Noticeably malnourished and fairly skittish. Her vocal cords seemed damaged, because she was only rasping out one-worded questions. She was about five feet tall, smaller than both Yamato-taicho and me. The captive asked after Kakashi-sensei when it became apparent we weren't hostile and agreed to come to Konoha. I tried to stabilize her for the way back."

Both Jōnin exchanged a meaningful look. This did sound suspiciously like their long-lost relative/wife.

"Why do you call her Kojika?" Naruto asked confused.

"We call her 'fawn' because she could turn into one," Shikaku explained patiently. "Troublesome girl always played pranks on us."

Shikamaru almost fell over in his well-concealed astonishment. His father had never spent this much time with him unless playing shogi, except for a few special circumstances. Now he found out he had an aunt who could literally tune herself into a deer. An aunt whom his father had loved a lot, like a sister. To add insult to injury, the legendary Copy-Nin was his uncle by marriage.

"What if it's her?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kakashi looked over the village, avoiding eye-contact. For a moment he contemplated the question. "That depends on her."

* * *

Tsunade accepted the freshly printed stack of documents from Shizune, her skilled gaze quickly flying over the black writing. She had read more medical files in her career than anyone else, so she knew what to look out for. "Shizune, I'll be at the hospital. Send the Naras and Kakashi to me if they aren't already there," the blonde Hokage ordered absentmindedly, making her way to the door.

On one hand, she felt incredibly happy to know the student she had mourned for so long had survived despite everyone's assumptions. On the other hand, she regretted that no one had found her beforehand. What horrors had she loved through while they mourned her death? Would Ko-chan even remember them? Most importantly though - how would the already precariously balanced Jōnin named Kakashi handle this piece of news?

A few moments later, the blonde entered an isolated room guarded by loyal ANBU - most of which had either worked with Kakashi before or had served under Dog, his ANBU-identity.

Shikaku nodded to Tsunade in greeting, not moving from his seat by Kohana's bed. He had obviously been watching over her like he used to in their younger years. "It's her, isn't it?" The Nara muttered instead, skillfully masking his emotions. Although the hope and regret in his gaze were all too familiar to Tsuande to remain hidden.

"Yes. The blood test was a perfect match. Where is her husband?"

"Probably at _his_ grave," the brunette replied quietly. "Troublesome talk dragged up memories..."

At this, the blonde kunoichi nodded understandingly. She wondered if Kakashi had ever talked to anyone about the massacre before. Probably not, knowing him. Besides, losing a child, especially one as young and innocent as Hayato-chan, would send weaker men to their knees or into insanity. It was surprising how well the last Hatake had managed to keep himself together. That's assuming he had been sane to begin with. (Which was a rather questionable assumption.)

Shikaku's eyes traced over the broken shell of a woman that used to be his little sister. He almost couldn't bear to look at the emancipated, unconscious form lying in front of him. It hurt too much to think about what had broken his lively imouto's spirits like this.

Kakashi entered, obviously having been ordered to appear here by someone. His one visible eye clung to the still woman for a long second before he focused on Tsunade. Whereas a day beforehand there had been the barest hint of his 'Will of Fire', now a spark was kindled right in front of them.

"You as her immediate family have a right to know what happened to Ko-chan. If you wake her up, I'll _hurt_ you, so behave," Tsunade threatened. Both males nodded their understanding. "It's apparent that someone has experimented with her Kekkei Genkai, extricating almost all of her ovules (egg cells). She's almost completely sterile now. There are numerous scars all over her body, indicating torture or more experiments. Probably both. She must have defended herself skillfully enough if they saw the need to blind her. Also, Orochimaru has sealed your Hatake Jutsu which would have evoked the same response as her death. It's not surprising that no one questioned further why there was no body with your reaction."

Kakashi looked deceptively calm. The rising Killer Intent, combined with the clearly discernible rage in his eye, betrayed his true feelings though.

"At the moment, Kohana needs to accept extensive treatment for her malnourishment as well as some rehab to get her strength back. Unfortunately, the wounds to her eyes are too old for me to heal and I doubt she will ever regain her status as an active kunoichi. Someone from T&I will have to look through her memories at some point. Additionally, she needs to see a counselor for her experiences as well as new-found sterility."

Kakashi stared blankly at Tsunade, evoking cold shivers despite her long years in battle. He probably knew best how much Kohana had loved being a mother, how many kids she had wanted to have, and how much this revelation would hurt her. It wouldn't hurt her - it would crush her completely.

"I put her on suicide watch. This is an uphill battle with no end in sight. If you bail now, don't come back until I'm six feet under," the blonde Hogake warned bluntly. If she had calculated this correctly, Kohana would wake soon.

As if on cue, the tortured woman groaned almost inaudibly and woke. Only her slightly changed breathing pattern betrayed her. "Kashi?" she whispered raspily, unseeing eyes searching for him.

Tsunade and Shikaku left the estranged couple alone, knowing they would need to talk. However, both inwardly promised to be back soon.

"I'm here," he replied quietly, deep baritone quivering slightly with emotions barely kept in check.

"Prove... It."

Hearing her command, Kakashi chuckled half-heartedly. "Still nagging me?" He leaned in, simultaneously pulling his mask down for her. One of her hands gently traced the lines of his face, feathery touches that mapped his nose, lips and eyes. Then they stopped after coming across the long scar from the eye implantation Rin had done once, an eternity ago.

"Kashi?"

"Hana-chan."

First a lone tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by a second and then a third. Kakashi allowed his guard to lower significantly enough to kiss her forehead tenderly. After which they simply kept them like that, comforting and receiving comfort at the same time.

Very carefully, Kakashi embraced the shaking form of his beloved wife, acting as if she would turn into dust the next second.

"Missed you. Sorry," Kohana rasped out, in-between near-silent sobs.

Somehow, this is when Kakashi finally broke down too. Tears falling freely. "There's nothing you have to apologize for, Kojika. I'm sorry for not finding you sooner. Oh, Kami... Do you have any idea how much I've missed you, you troublesome woman?"

She laughed shakily, relaxing further into his embrace. "Love you."

Kakashi stilled for a moment, almost having forgotten how it felt to be loved unconditionally by someone. Then, he tightened his already tight hold on his wife. "I love you too, Kohana."

Her frail fingers held his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Not your fault. Never!"

They cried until no tears were left. Only then, did she ask him the dreaded question: "What happened to my baby, to Hayato?"

After Kakashi tried - and failed - several times to answer, he simply shook his head. There were no words in his vast vocabulary to describe the gruesome sight of his tiny son cold and bloody in his crib. In turn, this started another round of tears and crying from Kohana.

When they had both calmed down enough to continue, Kakashi brought her up to speed on her injuries. He knew she didn't like to be coddled, especially in situations as dire as this one.


	20. Kojika - Nightmare

**Kojika - nightmare**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

This is another snippet from the _fawn_ mishmash. It is another attempt at writing something to do with the Nara clan, before and during the Third War. This also belongs to the same 'verse as the Scrap before.

* * *

(Aged four)

* * *

Shikata woke to the loud rumble of thunder and lighting.

He knew that Kohana had nightmares of the night her parents died whenever it stormed outside. Therefore he decided to check on her, just in case she needed a little cuddle. Besides, it may be troublesome to leave his warm bed, but Ko-chan was more important.

So the unusually broad-shouldered man got up from his futon and soundlessly slipped into a robe as well as slippers. His door creaked slightly as he opened it, noting quietly that they should be oiled again soon.

However, when he reached Kohana's room, it was empty. Her futon did not look as if she had slept on it, or not for very long.

Worried, Shikata crept to his son's room, wondering if he had already checked on Kohana-chan.

As the concerned clan head slipped the door open, he smiled involuntarily. Shikaku held a tiny form tightly in his sleep, both breathing deeply. Oblivious to the world or storm.

Apparently, Shikaku had thought it too troublesome to let Kohana sleep alone on a stormy night if she would ask for consoling cuddles later anyway. Instead he had carried her to his room, plopped down on his bed and fallen asleep together with his cousin.

It proved to Skikata that one day, his son would be a good father and clan head - despite his infamous laziness. Maybe, if he got lucky, karma even arranged it so that his grandson would be even lazier than his son...


	21. Haru OS

**Scraps Haru**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Okay, so this is yet another Kakashi/Harry Oneshot. It's set during the Wave Mission and about 2 or 3 years old. And I'm not particularly happy with it. But I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.

* * *

 **OneShot:**

* * *

Kakashi noticed the unusual puddle near the road instantly when they passed it, subtly grabbing a kunai hidden on his body. A moment later, two shapes emerged from seemingly nowhere, focusing their attack on him. Good, they wanted to get him out of the way first.

Unfortunately, they had managed to "catch" him with a chain which would usually not pose a problem to a Jōnin, but Kakashi wanted to see how his cute little students reacted in such an unexpected situation.

Sasuke immediately went into an offensive, successfully defending Naruto who had surprisingly frozen up. Sakura kept a somewhat cool head and stayed by the bridge builder's side. So she wasn't as useless as the other fangirls Kakashi had encountered so far. Or at the very least she had potential to become better. Naruto disappointed him when he panicked, but it was somewhat expected.

When Zabuza appeared though, Kakashi knew their little escort mission had gone from C-to A-rank in a second. In the middle of Zabuza's monologue about Kakashi and the Sharingan, a near silent poof announced the arrival of someone else.

Friend or foe remained to be seen.

Then the Hatake's sensitive nose caught a whiff of the new arrival's scent. It took all of Kakashi's willpower to keep his eye on Zabuza. He knew this scent. Intimately.

"Ah, who might you be?" the Demon of the Mist demanded to know.

A melodic feminine voice - still carrying the unique accent Kakashi remembered so clearly - rang out as she replied: "No one of consequence, Zabuza Momoichi."

"Have we met before?" the missing-nin asked curiously.

"I doubt it."

"Why are you here? This altercation has nothing to do with you, kunoichi-chan."

Kakashi almost grimaced behind his mask. If memory served him right, she hated to be patronized.

"It's always nice to catch up with old friends, isn't it?"

Kakashi used the distraction she had provided and attacked Zabuza. With her at his back, the kids would be fine.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? Who is this?" Sakura questioned reluctantly when the hunter-nin had vanished with Zabuza's "body".

The silver-haired shinobi sighed, looking up from Naruto's already healing wounds. His eyes connected with his only female genin. Sakura's green eyes reminded him of _her_ emerald ones which is why he despised how the pinkette fixated all her attention on Sasuke instead of training.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" _She_ asked breezily, a smile in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, this is an old - acquaintance of mine. Nice to see you again, Haru-san," Kakashi replied before turning to _her._

His breath was almost knocked out of his lungs. The last time they had met up, he'd only been fourteen to her twelve. The last nine years or so had been good to her.

She was now five feet tall, he estimated. Long, seemingly endless, toned legs were encased in black skin-tight leather, vanishing underneath a black haori decorated with little deer and white lilies. She had filled out, now sporting curves hidden beneath the loose kimono jacket. Her long black-red hair was braided back, so as not to get in the way of her fighting.

However, one thing had not changed - those emerald eyes of hers were still the most beautiful jewels Kakashi had ever come across.

A small smile did indeed tug at the corners of her mouth. "You got a new mask," Haru stated nonchalantly, "and you let your hair grow out, I see. Not changed all that much, huh?"

"You're still harping on about that?" Kakashi couldn't help but retort, a mixture of fond exasperation and surprise coloring his voice.

At this she gave him a cheeky smile. "Of course! What would we talk about if I didn't tease you about your hair? You would only grunt or call me 'brat'. Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

The bridge builder chuckled lowly. All three of the Leaf-genins gaped in their own unique way at the beautiful woman teasing their sensei.

"Maybe we should continue this later," Kakashi muttered, ignoring her previous words. Before she could say something along the lines of him being a damsel in distress, as Haru would no doubt do to rile him up, he added: "Shut up."

Her undoubtedly exaggerated pout was almost audible.

* * *

They were sitting on the rooftop of Tenzua's house overlooking the forest and the sea. The moon was shining brightly overhead.

"Why are you really here, Haru-chan?" Kakashi asked softly.

She settled down next to him on the roof, sighing a little. Her eyes sought out the stars, a quirk of hers he had always found intriguing. "The council wanted to send me on a long-term mission after the death of Yondaime-sama. To Iwa, no less! However, Tsunade-hime's offer of an apprenticeship saved me from almost certain death. You know my Otōsan wasn't in his best shape after I graduated from the Academy, right? He was fatally ill, brought about by longterm effects from a poison combined with a strong genjutsu. If we wouldn't have specialized so much on obscure poisons, he wouldn't have lived to see another sunrise. As it was, he forced me to memorize all the clan techniques he could still remember and trained me even more relentlessly than before."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly, the only indication for his profound surprise. Unlike the Hyuuga, or Uchiha of old, Black-san had always shown his love for his daughter and heiress. For him to push her so strongly meant that he had suspected something else potentially going on behind his back.

Haru glared at the moon high above their heads. "We might still be new to Konohagakure, but the Black clan is considered ancient for a reason. You know of my penchant for liquid weapons, don't you?"

Kakashi grimaced, remembering the last time she had pranked him with her clan's secret weapons. His hair had turned a tomato-red to rival Kushina-san's. (Much to Minato-sensei's amusement.) However, they hadn't managed to determine what exactly had been used in the production of the elixir. Only a few herbs that had made no sense whatsoever to the analytical team. "Yes."

"Well, that's one of five major cores of general clan techniques we are taught. We might be unable to mold chakra like you can, but we never needed to. At home, the main clans had specialized in one or two areas of different jutsus. My other clan had an affinity for changing the outer nature of things and what we call Defense. My mother wasn't officially recognized as part of any clan, her ancestry is a bit blurry, but she had power in spades as well as a way to use something resembling a combination of gen- and ninjutsu. She could have been a mistress in her chosen field, you know."

This revelation astonished Kakashi even more. He had heard hushed rumors of Black-san's prowess in battle but never any details. But how could one clan possibly specialize in five major and an unknown number of minor fields?

Haru-chan sighed. "Somehow, the old geezers had gotten wind of Otōsan's promotion to Specialized Jōnin and Hokage-sama's reasons for that and decided they needed to control my life as well as trying to obtain a way to gain my Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi whipped his head around to look at her, worry seeping deeply into his heart. She had been his closest friend for a very long time. (He never figured out how that happened in the first place.) Haru valued family like Hatake's value Pack. Anyone interfering in her clan's life or her own would only encounter a strong opposition from the headstrong, specialized kunoichi. Plus, he didn't want to even contemplate what would happen if she got sold off as a breeding mare to some disgusting male deep in the council's pocket. Or rather Danzo's.

If she wanted to, she could easily raze Konoha to the ground, Kakashi was sure. Didn't they realize that the Black clanhead was a paranoid, overprotective father who had raised his daughter to become a fearsome adversary?

Apparently not.

Although they should have concluded something from the many blanks in their files. Despite befriending her before she even entered the academy, Kakashi knew for certain that he had never seen the full potential of Haru. Never.

"Tsunade-sama offered me an apprenticeship to hone my skills in the medical field as far as she could without chakra, after getting wind of the council's plans. She taught me for the next six years before sending me out to travel and refine what I had learnt. I heard about the dismal situation around here and wanted to help those in need when I picked up on your chakra signature. So I came to investigate."

Kakashi gaped behind his mask. How had the almost painfully shy girl with the short, wild hair turned into this incredible young woman? "You managed to pick up my signature so far out?"

She mischievously smiled at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Do you still have that necklace I gave you when you made Jōnin?"

Kakashi nodded. It was one of the few personal things he allowed himself to carry around wherever he went. Mostly because no one ever saw it and those who knew of the significance to him were all dead by now. He wore it under his mask.

"I fused some of my own power into it, so if I'd ever need to track you down, I could. It's also able to transport you to a previously set location if you say the password or smear some blood on it like on a storage scroll."

"How-?"

"Clan secret. I'm not terribly good at it though and it's only for emergencies. The password is 'Fawn's Hideout'. Unfortunately, the landing can be very brutal if you're injured and the whole flight is quite disorientating. I wanted to tell you the password too but then the ANBU-san showed up to tell me about Otōsan's death. So I forgot in all the chaos. You can transport others with you if they hold onto the necklace and smear their blood on it too."

"That sounds like reverse-summoning."

She smiled. "Although it may appear so, this mode of transportation isn't instantaneous. It only lasts for seconds or a few minutes at most, depending on the distance travelled, but only brings you from Point A to B; no one can interfere with that without knowing the exact parameters. Only people who have my personal approval could enter the place, let alone find it."

Kakashi considered everything this meant. Slowly, a grateful, genuine smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

Sighing, she leaned further into him. Without thinking about his automatic reaction, Kakashi slung an arm around her shoulders.

"So what else have you been up to?" The silver-haired shinobi wondered curiously. Haru had never spoken so much in one setting.

"Well, my Taijutsu has improved tremendously. I can also channel my power longer and more powerfully than before. Tsunade-sama had me work on my speed as well as stealth, although usually to pickpocket some poor sod that had annoyed her before. Also I learned how to pack a nice punch," she counted off, grinning a little too fiercely for comfort. "I heard about you taking near constant missions, how did you get settled with three genin?"

Kakashi sighed, letting his guard down a little. He knew Haru had put up impenetrable privacy seals. Not even Kushina-san had been able to break them _before_. "I failed the psych-eval twice in three months and got pulled off active duty for an undetermined amount of time. So Hokage-sama thought it was a good idea for me to 'pass on my wisdom' and ordered me to test the new rookies each year. Everyone failed except those three downstairs. In the meantime I still completed a few missions and worked on restoring the Hatake compound."

"So you finally found your Chosen?" Haru asked, a strange mixture of regret, interest and happiness in her voice.

He smiled lightly at her. She had never been able to conceal her true emotions from him. Right now, she had clearly no idea who they talked about. "I've known her for a long time, Haru-chan, and she's one of the few precious people I still have left. But I've only found out about our bond when I got taken off duty and could stabilize my mind."

Somewhat, at least. He still wasn't the same as before his father's suicide.

"Oh," Haru breathed out. So she _had_ connected the dots. "That explains a few things."

Kakashi turned towards her, now even more curious than before. "What things?"

"Well, my Mahou has always reacted to your presence in a way. Remember? Otōsan mentioned that had happened when my biological father met my mother for the first time too, although it wasn't as strong as my reaction to you after we ran into each other at the academy. Also, I can instinctively point out in which direction you are at the moment. Sometimes I even dream about what you're doing. Nothing too invasive, I promise, but I know that you decided against putting koi in your pond but planted new trees for your ninken to train with."

Both of them were staring at each other incredulously. Kakashi because he had never even considered this to be the extent of her powers. "What does that mean?"

"It means that my Mahou will most likely tie myself to you if we ever - complete the bond. You'd know instinctively if I was alright or not, sharing pain as well as other emotions and - if it's really, really strong - thoughts on rare occasions. We'd always be able to find each other, no matter the distance. If you mark me, the Mahou will probably return the gesture and put a seal on you that proclaims you as mine just as much as the mark would respectively. It's sacred to my people, a bond like that. The last of this magnitude was said to have been established by the sensei of my clan's most famous son and founder, who had the best control of Mahou we've ever recorded. Half of our techniques are adaptions of his, this sensei or even his original teachings."


	22. A Spell Gone Awry

**A Spell Gone Awry**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

So, this is yet another super old plot bunny (from January 2014 or so) that never went anywhere. It's also not a very original or long one.  
Either way, enjoy the day!  
W

* * *

~ Prologue ~

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu, once again scheduled for guard duty, sat up at the sight coming closer towards Konoha. Their sudden alert postures caught the attention of other shinobi in the near vicinity, all reaching for their preferred weapon.

"Holy shit," Kotetsu muttered, enduring the elbow from his partner like usual for his swearing. However, it stung a lot less than what he was used to. Most likely because Izumo agreed with the expressed sentiment.

Shikamaru and his squad drew closer to the duo, still fingering their weapons cautiously. That is until they caught sight of what the two Eternal Gate Guards found so fascinating.

"Is it normal to contemplate murder when you see three hot women coming towards your city?" A curious, airy voice asked. "Or are they suffering from a Wrackspurt infestation?"

* * *

~ Chapter one ~

* * *

Thea sighed, once again wondering why she got up every morning. These days just seemed to seamlessly blend into one another. Having acquired her Auror license and graduation diploma, the young witch (nineteen years old) wondered what she should do now. Auror-dom consisted of ninety percent boring paperwork, five percent actual work and three percent politics, one percent press and one percent bribery.

She hated her arrogant or hero-worshipping co-workers and lost all drive to move forward in the job soon after Ron dropped out of the program. Sighing once more, the ravenette slowly eased herself out of the comfortable four-poster.

Kreacher would undoubtedly check up on her, soon. Hermione or - Merlin forbid - Luna were the only alternatives. Ron had stopped storming into her bedroom after that Incident no one will ever speak of. Ever.

Hence, she got dressed in her usual attire around the house, after slipping under the shower, and then followed her nose downstairs. As expected, Kreacher had prepared her favorite breakfast foods already.

Hermione, quite harried, was buried in several different tomes and a copious amount of notes, occasionally emptying a cup of coffee. She had probably been working on her final project for her Charms and Runes Mastery all night. Again.

"Morning," Thea grunted, slowly demolishing her French toast.

Kreacher unobtrusively refilled Hermione's cup, so she wouldn't run out (which was definitely not a pleasant thing to witness) and happily served his mistress seconds.

Her sister in all but blood gave a short, sort-of wave, head still buried deeply into her complicated works.

That's when Luna suddenly barged into their kitchen.

Thea just sighed a third time. It was way too early for her daily dose of 'special' from the blonde witch.

"Good morning!" Luna greeted cheerfully, simultaneously accepting a glass full of blue, so-called juice from Kreacher.

In response, the other two witches grunted or waved halfheartedly.

"What are you doing today? The Nargles told me to come by this morning. I brought you something," Luna continued unperturbed by their less than enthusiastic reactions.

This finally managed to catch Hermione's attention for longer than five seconds. "That wasn't necessary, Luna."

"Oh, but it is. You'll see," the blonde replied easily, dismissing the brunette's words airily.

Each witch received a surprisingly sturdy backpack, although it was decorated colorfully in a style more befitting of native Mexicans. They contained Asian-themed outfits, about five or so each, an assortment of various weapons, and a small money-pouch. Thea also noticed that Luna brought Gryffindor's sword with her this morning. Hermione's pack also contained the tent from their Horcrux quest, a shrunken potions kit, a first aid kit, and food. Long-lasting food.

Both women stared at the innocently smiling blonde witch.

"Seriously?" Thea muttered, feeling a little more alive.

Luna winked at the ravenette, taking care to conceal it from Hermione.

Said bushy-haired brunette just sighed resignedly. "Alright. Explain."

Their blonde friend beamed brightly at the other two. "We are going on an adventure. Unfortunately, Kreacher won't be able to come with us. But maybe he can look after Teddy...?"

Said house-elf puffed his chest out proudly, disappearing in a loud POP.

"Do we need anything else?" Thea asked curiously.

Luna contemplated her reply for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, I think we've got everything."

"So what happens now?" Hermione questioned impatiently.

In response, Luna shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "You try out your new spell."


	23. The Last Uzumaki Princess

**The Last Uzumaki Princess**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Rose Potter was asked to help her friend Luna out for one of her projects. Something went wrong. Majorly. So now Rose finds herself shrunken down to six years old, lost in a world she didn't know. And Luna was nowhere to be found... Just another day in the life, right? Or why Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune accompany one extra person back to Konoha for Tsunade's inauguration as Godaime Hokage.

* * *

This is yet another old story dating to the beginning of my fascination with Naruto and how I could incorporate fem!Harry to that.

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

Tsunade of the (in)famous Sannin motioned for her assistant/adopted niece to stop. Following her keen ears, the renowned medic-nin jumped from the tree she had been occupying as a means to travel. Checking carefully for traps, the blonde kunoichi searched the forest for the source of the faint noise.

To her surprise, she found a relatively small child, about five or six years of age, breathing shallowly on the forest floor. She was dressed in rags, which were dirty and holey. Her bones were stretching the sallow skin tightly, indicating malnourishment.

Underneath the shrubbery, Tsunade discovered a head full of unique, grimy, ruby-red hair. Her tiny face was pinched in pain, although she was clearly unconscious.

The girl seemed vaguely familiar. In fact, the blonde Senju was eerily reminded of a miniature of her grandmother in her childhood. Uzumaki Mito had almost sported the same color red, only a shade darker than the little girl's.

Maybe because there was still some small part in her heart that couldn't let a child die like this, especially one who might turn out to be distantly related to her, Tsunade carefully activated her Mystical Palm Jutsu, infusing some of her healing chakra into the girl's exhausted body.

Then the Slug Princess gently picked the starved girl up, cradling her much too-light body in her arms.

Cautiously, Shizune approached the two other females. "Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde Sannin sighed, tearing her eyes off the tiny little life in her care. "Shizune, come. We need to find an inn nearby. She requires immediate treatment."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune complied easily, having also seen the poor girl's worrisome condition.

xxx

~ two months later ~

xxx

It had turned out that the redheaded girl suffered from at least partial amnesia. She could not understand a word they said to her, wondering who her parents had been. However, she remembered a few lessons, although it appeared as if she had never used chopsticks before, judging by her clumsy handling of the eating utensils.

Shizune adored the shy child, so Tsunade did not have to bother with teaching her latest charge more about basic skills. Or the language. Shizune took that voluntarily upon herself.

Although their foundling developed sufficient knowledge of their language, the Slug Princess's first suspicion became almost certainty. After a thoroughly cleansing bath, and her return to consciousness, Tsunade was quite convinced that the little girl was an Uzumaki.

She boasted the unique ruby-red hair of the aforementioned clan, the lightly tanned skin as well as aristocratic features which only served to emphasize the child's nearly eerie similarities with Senju Hashirama's wife.

Sadly, the little foundling had no chakra to speak of - absolutely none - so they could not compare it to the usual warmth of the Uzumaki bloodline.

Then the girl opened her eyes for the first time and both Shizune and Tsunade knew they were a goner. Uzumaki or not.

The devasting effect of those green-green orbs was only increased by the large sheets of the bed, almost swallowing the tiny girl whole, the quivering lip and fearful expression on her malnourished face.

* * *

Now the small girl could communicate her basic needs, such as hunger, as well as hold a simple conversation. It required both of the women to speak slower than they usually would, but their charge improved a little each day.

As the girl couldn't remember her name, they gave her one after explaining the meaning of their suggestions as best as they could. In the end, Tsunade noticed how much the small child loved to stargaze, so they named her Hoshiko. Starchild.

The thusly-baptized girl smiled happily at that name, sadness and love in her eyes. Both women assumed she was sad about not knowing her 'real' birth name and appreciated the gesture.

Tsunade kept her suspicions in regards to the tiny chibi's heritage to herself for now, unable to confirm or disprove anything at the moment. So life began anew for one adorable ruby-haired, green-eyed girl with a doe-fetish. (Which is an interesting story in itself...)

xxx

~ Chapter 1: ~

xxx

(Six years later)

Hoshiko sighed frustratedly, attempting to concentrate on her meditation. Tsunade-bachan had ordered her to feel for her inner sanctum, in order to collect some form of energy within her. This the redhead knew to be her magic which both medics in her life classed as a new Kekkei Genkai.

Hoshiko's daily task consisted of two hours of meditation to improve her control over the energy circulating within her. The discovery of her possessing anything even remotely resembling chakra had come as a surprise to her guardians.

Approximately six months after the two women had found her in the forest, Hoshiko had a bout of accidental magic. At the time, the three had been under attack from some missing-nins while on their way to another town. One of the low-leveled thugs in the nins' company had tried to at least incapacitate the terrified child with a kunai, but she reacted subconsciously to his threat. By accidentally knocking him out with a Stunner.

Later, after many little experiments on behalf of her 'aunt' and Shizune-nee, the two concluded Hoshiko could use the energy within her for various purposes, as a substitute for her lacking chakra. In fact, the Slug Princess theorized that her chakra had mixed with the other energy ever since her birth, synchronizing them so intricately that there was no difference between them anymore.

Theoretically speaking, Hoshiko did have chakra - but the bloodline limit had mixed in too deeply to discern one from the other.

They also found out relatively quickly that her Kekkei Genkai was based on strong emotions. Like chakra exhaustion, too much usage led to a sluggish, nearly unresponsive state. Unofficially, Hoshiko's gift now dubbed her as a 'Light-User' as opposed to the Nara clan who were classed as 'Shadow-Users'.

After this revelation, the two women began to seriously consider training the ruby-haired girl. She accepted an apprenticeship under Tsunade who taught her what she remembered from the Uzumaki-style tai- and later also kenjutsu. Her attempts to try genjutsu failed horrendously. As did any kind of chakra-based ninjutsu Hoshiko was tasked with.

After several trial periods, it became clear that Hoshiko had to invent her own jutsu based on the desired outcome of the original technique with her Kekkei Genkai. However both of her trainers were impressed by her accuracy when aiming. Even over long distances.

For some reason Hoshiko loved to come up with various ways to throw her weapons.

For her last birthday (she had 'chosen' the date herself, July 31st), Tsunade-bachan gave the redhead a set of katana. This gesture implied that the blonde thought she was now a mature kunoichi-in-training and could fend (somewhat) for herself.

Her inner musings were cut off when a door slammed open. Tsuande-ba-chan ruffled her hair before glaring at Shizune.

"How has your meditation progressed, Shiko-chan?" the blonde demanded.

Hoshiko smiled tentatively at her adopted aunt/mother-figure, brow furrowed a little in disappointment. "Well..."

Shizune nodded, smiling encouragingly at her adopted sister, although this gesture could not quite mask her unease. "How much energy can you feel in your core?"

Hoshiko smiled at her self-proclaimed sister, sensing her discomfort was not caused by herself but rather by outside sources. "Enough for maybe twenty minutes of intense sparring against you?" The ruby-haired girl estimated roughly. Her control still sucked after six years without a wand, but she was slowly remembering lessons to help increase her pool of available magic. Without concentrating too hard.

Shizune smiled proudly at her, ruffling the long ruby-haired locks of the twelve-years-old. "It's getting late. Why don't we get some food?" the ravenette suggested with forced lightness.

Tsunade-oba-san nodded in agreement so the trio went on their way.

xxx

They eventually settled into a somewhat respectable bar, ordering food and juice for Hoshiko whilst the blonde medic-nin opted for some Sake. Shizune sighed in disapproval, but let it slide. After all, she felt like having a drink as well after their encounter earlier...

Hoshiko quickly demolished the relatively healthy portion of fried rice in front of her whilst slowly sipping her congratulatory juice. It was a rare treat for her, so she relished every last drop of it.

Then something tickled her unofficial sixth sense.

Hoshiko recognized the feeling as a last minute warning before her life was once again turned upside-down. Or another adventure awaited her. To be honest, traveling around and training under her 'aunt' and 'sister' had been fun, but gotten boring after a while. So naturally, she was curious what would happen now.

Apparently, her anticipation had been noted by her two care-givers, because they straightened up as well.

All three focused on the entrance as two males entered the local establishment. One seemed to be around fifty years old, white-haired, and looking for Tsunade-oba. The other male was around Hoshiko's apparent age, blonde, loud-mouthed and slightly disgruntled. If his petulant face was anything to go by.

Of course their expressions changed immediately after discovering what Hoshiko thought of as an unexpected third female sitting with their target. There was a flash of immense surprise in the eyes of the white-haired male when he caught sight of her, but that was quickly buried underneath his own obnoxious demeanor.

While the adults talked, Hoshiko studied the blonde boy. His tan face was dominated by big blue eyes and six whisker marks. The blonde appeared to be slightly malnourished - if his stunted growth was anything to go by - and skillfully cloaked his true feelings so others would not expound upon them.

Nonetheless, Hoshiko found she genuinely liked him. His slightly eccentric presence reminded her of Luna, a little. Maybe even the twins. There was something about him that told her he wouldn't mind playing a prank or two.

So Hoshiko decided to try befriending this new person after her careful observation. "I'm Hoshiko. It's nice to make your acquaintance, shinobi-san," she bowed formally to the blonde boy.

At first he seemed quite confused what was going on, even looking around to check if she really spoke to him, before turning around and grinning at her. This time though, his expression came across as more genuine than before. "Nice to meet ya, dattebayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!"

She sincerely smiled at him, accepting his eccentric behavior as another personality quirk that covered his original sentiments. His behavior reminded herself of her own when she was younger and staying with the Dursleys.

Unfortunately, their introduction/conversation was interrupted by Tsunade-oba's loud scoff. Whenever the topic neared the Hokage, Konoha, or her family, the Senju turned bitter. Hoshiko suspected that something traumatic had happened to impact her demeanor so heavily. Shizune had hinted at her 'aunt' losing someone precious to her heart who had wished to become Hokage.

This the young redhead could relate to, although she also felt that Naruto's ambition was something good. It kept him somewhat grounded in reality, gave him a goal to strive towards.

Therefore the girl kept her silence as the two fought over the 'awesomeness' of this position.

Instead, Hoshiko simply stayed with the white-haired guy and Shizune, watching the impromptu duel.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya-san asked suspiciously, focusing one wary eye on the ruby-haired girl.

"I'm Hoshiko, Tsunade-sama's charge."

"Where did you come from?" Jiraiya-san continued to question.

Shizune jumped in, sparing Hoshiko a small compassionate smile. "We don't know. Six years ago, Tsunade-sama and I found her alone and injured. She suffers from amnesia - couldn't even remember how to use chopsticks! We named her Hoshiko. Sandaime-sama accepted her as a Konoha kunoichi due to Tsunade-sama's apprenticeship."

Jiraiya-san wrinkled his brow. "Why have I not heard of this before?"

Hoshiko smiled sadly at the other Sannin. "Tsunade-sama fears for my safety. It is not well-known but I have inherited a Kekkei Genkai which is fairly dangerous."

Shizune nodded, patting her shoulder. "Shiko-chan can't use chakra. It is virtually non-existent in her body. However, we have discovered that she possesses an energy source similar to chakra which is quite powerful in its own right."

This explanation seemed to clear some of the suspicions from Jiraiya-san's mind, so the male concentrated more on the match taking place below.

Hoshiko smiled when Naruto forced Tsunade-oba to bet against him. Even at "twelve", the young girl knew how often the blonde Sannin lost when gambling. She gave a quick wave towards the blonde and vanished alongside Shizune. Something told her, he would win his bet.

Hoshiko grinned to herself. It was good to feel alive again. She only hoped that this time, there would not be a war waiting to happen in her cards. Either way, she had the feeling that Naruto would make life interesting.

xxx

She was right about the blonde. The very next morning, Hoshiko searched for him, only find the nin in 'her' clearing, seemingly trying to demolish the place.

"Hey, what are ya doin' here?" Naruto shouted upon discovering her presence.

Hoshiko simply smiled at the boy. "I use this place for training usually," she explained to him while cataloging the damage done to her favorite clearing around this town.

"Oh. So what are you training in?"

She grinned a touch ferally. "I'm a kenjutsu specialist," the redhead admitted, a little proudly.

Naruto smiled. "Ne, what rank are you?"

Hoshiko sighed. "Overall, I'm a genin. And you?"

He sighed disappointedly. "Me too! When I'm done winning this bet, do ya wanna spar?"

In response, the ruby-haired girl shrugged but smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Why do you not defend your sensei?" Naruto wondered curiously.

"Because she is known as the 'Legendary Sucker' for a reason," Hoshiko grinned a little. "Tsunade-oba-san is awesome when she wants to be, but has no luck at all in gambling. So it's kind of a guaranteed win for you, should you work hard on this jutsu. I suck at ninjutsu, so I don't know how to help you, unfortunately. But I think Shizune-nee misses Konoha and wants to go home," she replied quietly. "I don't know for sure how long they have been traveling together, but the last time they visited Konoha was for me to get registered as Tsunade-shishou's latest apprentice. It took only half a day so..."

Naruto nodded understandingly. He could relate to loneliness, apparently. "I'll totally get this! You'll see! I'm just that awesome!"

A small, genuine smile worked its way on her lips. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I hope we can be friends."

"Friends?" He sounded so hopeful, it cut straight through her safeguards. "Sure, imōto!"

On impulse Hoshiko hugged the lonely boy. "Thanks, Aniki."

* * *

Neither noticed the silent watcher who smiled a little wistfully at the scene played out in front of him. He had missed seeing a blonde and a redhead get along for a very long time.

Shizune smiled to herself as she turned away from her 'imōto' and back to the Sannin. "Don't worry too much, Jiraiya-sama. We checked her out for everything before entrusting her with any of our secrets."

The man nodded slightly. "I'll arrange for a discreet blood test. Then you'll know for sure."

However Shizune simply smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama. It hurts all of us to not gain closure...especially Hoshiko-chan."

xxx

Over the following days, the blonde trained relentlessly to get the jutsu down, in order to win his bet. Naruto gained Hoshiko's respect through his unwavering determination. She made sure to pack some lunch for him whenever she joined him in the clearing for her own training exercises. (Usually early in the mornings, to take advantage of the quiet before his arrival.)

Slowly, the two twelve-year-olds befriended each other, learning more about the respective other as time went by. Apparently, one of Naruto's teammates was heavily injured and trapped in a coma, which was the reason why he wouldn't surrender to failure, as Hoshiko discovered. Another friend of his had been heavily injured several months ago during the Chūnin exams and only Tsunade-oba-chan could possibly help him back on his feet.

This led to Naruto discovering that Hoshiko couldn't use chakra. At all. She even tried a Kawarimi to humor him, but nothing happened. Instead of pitying her though, the young blonde simply grinned, telling her she could probably wipe the floor with him with a sword if she was anything like Lee and let the matter rest.

The day Naruto had a break-through, they discovered Tsunade-sama had drugged Jiraiya-san and snuck off to meet with Orochimaru. The same bastard the blonde had tried to keep Hoshiko secret from.

Despite Jiraiya-san's protests, the tiny girl accompanied Shizune to the rendezvous point. She simply near-silently teleported to a branch every so often, instead of leaping through the trees with chakra-encased feet. Her balance had been improved so much so Hoshiko didn't need to stick herself to the bark in order to avoid falling downwards.

Naruto seemed impressed by her teleportation technique as it differed greatly from the Shunshin he was used to seeing. Even Jiraiya-san quieted down slightly.

When they arrived at the scene, Tsunade-oba-chan had been incapacitated by a silver-haired young man who was purposefully bleeding in sight of the blonde Senju.

xxx


End file.
